


Tigre Noir, Aigle Blanc, 1ère partie

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [2]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Book Verse, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Le professeur Aronnax accepte l'offre du capitaine Nemo de devenir membre de l'équipage du Nautilus et rentre brièvement à Paris pour régler ses affaires et l'avenir de Conseil. Cependant, le colonel Spencer a des plans très différents. Suite du Char de Jagannath.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Tiger, White Eagle Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126675) by [Leashed_Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leashed_Imagination/pseuds/Leashed_Imagination), [wtf_jules_verne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne). 

C’est étrange, mais je me rappelle à peine le voyage du Havre vers Paris. Je ne peux me rappeler les visages de mes compagnons, les villes que nous avons traversées, ni les gares où nous nous arrêtions. J’étais complètement immergé dans mes pensées et presque totalement détaché de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Tout ma vie précédente gisait vide et retournée devant moi, comme la mue d’un serpent brillant. Deux semaines auparavant, je voyageais vers Le Havre en tant que professeur Aronnax du Muséum d’Histoire Naturelle, et je rentrai à Paris comme un membre de l’équipage du _Nautilus_ pour régler mes affaires à terre. Une poignée de mots prononcés par le capitaine Nemo avait entièrement changé ma destinée. 

\- Vous pouvez rester à bord du _Nautilus_ si vous voulez, m’avait-il dit. 

Deux ans plus tôt, une telle proposition m’aurait fait hésiter, mais j’avais pris ma décision à la minute où je l’avais entendue. L’année qui s’était écoulée, durant laquelle j’avais cru ne jamais revoir le sous-marin ni son capitaine, m’avait beaucoup appris. Je n’étais pas heureux, et je réalisai, comme d’être frappé d’un couteau mais en plus graduel, que ma vie ne contenait plus ni joie ni signification ; je passai mes journées de façon mécanique, l’une après l’autre. J’avais déjà expérimenté ce vide et il me paraissait trop ressembler à la mort. Refuser la proposition du capitaine Nemo voulait dire mourir à nouveau. 

Je me rappelai la chaleur de sa main quand il me l’avait tendue et dit : 

\- Revenez, Monsieur Aronnax. 

\- J’attendrai votre lettre, Monsieur Dakkar, avais-je répondu. 

Et donc j’étais rentré à Paris mettre un terme à mes affaires terrestres. 

Comme il se trouve, il y en avait moins que je ne l’avais pensé. Je devais finir le livre détaillant notre voyage sous-marin, vendre mes biens et m’occuper du sort de Conseil. C’était lui, et comment je lui expliquerais les choses qui consumaient mes pensées alors que le train approchait Paris. 

J’étais si absorbé par mes réflexions que j’ordonnais presque au cocher de me mener à mon adresse. Me rappelant à l’ordre, je congédiai le petit homme énervé, laissai mes bagages à la gare et, prenant un chemin détourné, rentrai chez moi par la porte de derrière. 

J’étais tourmenté d’une vague anxiété. Je pensai avoir commis une erreur, mais je ne pouvais voir où et quand. 

*** 

Déverrouillant la porte, Conseil éclatait si clairement de joie que je ressentis l’aiguillon de la culpabilité 

\- Monsieur le professeur ! s’exclama-t-il en prenant mon chapeau. Vous êtes revenu ! 

\- Bien sûr que je suis revenu, répondis-je. Comment vas-tu ? Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de visiteurs ? 

Conseil ouvrit la bouche, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il reprit aussitôt son habituelle attitude paisible, amena un porte-lettres et commença à me dire qui était venu, et quand, pour s’enquérir de ma santé. Parmi beaucoup de missives de mes amis et collègues, incluant le directeur lui-même, je trouvai des lettres de mon éditeur, révisant le texte de mon roman, d’un docteur dont j’employais occasionnellement les services, une paire de journalistes particulièrement casse-pieds et quelque autres dont je ne reconnaissais pas le nom. 

\- Tout le monde est très inquiet de la santé du professeur, poursuivit Conseil. Monsieur Bonnet, le docteur de Monsieur, a insisté pour que je le laisse examiner Monsieur. Je crains qu’il ne m’ait trouvé malpoli. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration. 

\- Merci, Conseil. Et je suis désolé de t’avoir fait mentir. 

\- Que Monsieur ne s’inquiète pas, répondit mon serviteur, puis il demanda : Mademoiselle Ishwari va-t-elle bien ? 

\- Malade, mais elle ira mieux. Je m’en suis occupé. 

Conseil me regarda d’un air inquisiteur et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je n’avais jamais eu de secrets pour Conseil et lui faisais entièrement confiance, mais savoir que la fille du capitaine Nemo se trouvait chez d’Orbigny pouvait être trop risqué pour lui. 

Conseil baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, il comprenait ; c’était un garçon intelligent. 

Essayant de dissiper le silence, je commençai à donner des consignes : faire chauffer de l’eau pour que je puisse prendre un bain et me changer, puis chercher mes bagages à Saint-Lazare. Tandis que Conseil remplissait les seaux dans la cuisine, j’allai dans mon bureau et m’effondrai à ma table de travail. Le sentiment de détachement qui m’avait accompagné vers Paris revenait en force : cette pièce m’était familière dans ses moindres détails, jusqu’à la plus petite fissure du plafond, mais je ne considérai plus qu’elle m’appartenait. 

\- Le bain sera prêt dans vingt minutes, dit mon serviteur, jetant un œil dans le bureau. 

\- Merci, Conseil, répondis-je. 

Il évitait clairement de me regarder, et je sentis de nouveau une autre bouffée de culpabilité et de regret. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous séparions ainsi. Toutes ces années, il n’avait pas fait que me servir, il était devenu un ami loyal et fiable. Il avait droit à ma franchise. 

\- Ne pars pas, dis-je. Nous devons parler. 

\- Tout ce qui plaira à Monsieur, répondit Conseil d’une voix tremblante. 

Je jouai avec un presse-papier, rassemblant mes idées. 

\- D’ici quelques mois peut-être, le capitaine Nemo va m’écrire. Et si cela arrive, je partirai sans retour. Tu as été mon serviteur et ami pendant douze ans, et je vais m’assurer que ta vie soit aussi aisée que possible et que le besoin ne te force pas à reprendre du service chez quelqu’un d’autre. Que voudrais-tu faire ? Je n’aurai pas besoin d’argent sur le _Nautilus_, aussi je puis mettre à ta disposition une somme suffisante pour acheter une maison dans la banlieue de Paris ou même monter ta propre affaire. Ou, si tu veux, je te recommanderai au directeur du Muséum en tant qu’assistant pour un des professeurs. Tu connais fort bien la classification des organismes marins, tu es très attentif et soigneux, et je suis certain que tu ferais un excellent travail dans ce domaine. Si tu ne souhaites pas un travail de bureau, j’écrirai à Monsieur Leicester, l’organisateur de notre expédition au Nebraska, et lui demanderai de te prendre comme assistant. Il a parlé de toi très élogieusement, et je suis sûr qu’il sera heureux de travailler à nouveau avec toi. 

Quelque part au milieu de mon monologue, Conseil releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. 

\- J’aimerais continuer à accompagner Monsieur, dit-il fermement. Mais si cela n’est pas possible, alors je préférerais rester à Paris et travailler au Muséum. Et garder l’appartement de Monsieur intact. Peut-être que le jour viendra où Monsieur voudra revenir. 

Il était apparent que Conseil avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela pendant mon absence – il me donnait sa réponse trop rapidement, et avec trop de détails. 

\- Il est peu probable que je veuille revenir, dis-je, poussant l’encrier plus près du presse-papiers. 

Je réalisai soudain que je ne savais comment expliquer à Conseil mon désir de rester sur le _Nautilus_ sans risquer de me découvrir. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais lui dire la vérité m’était impensable. 

Il y eut un silence malaisé pendant quelques minutes. 

\- Tu vois… dis-je enfin, puis refis silence. 

\- Monsieur, il n’y a rien à expliquer, dit Conseil en interrompant la pause. Je comprends. 

\- Que comprends-tu ? demandai-je abruptement. 

\- Depuis le tout début Monsieur voulait rester sur le _Nautilus_. Monsieur ne serait jamais parti si ce n’était pour Ned Land… et si le capitaine Nemo n’avait pas coulé ce navire, le Bristol. Monsieur n’a jamais pleuré, pas une fois en douze ans, mais quand il a appris comment étaient morts les proches du capitaine – il a pleuré. Au long de cette année, Monsieur n’a pas souri cinq fois. Je comprends. 

Je considérai mon serviteur, attendant nerveusement qu’il continuât, mais il ne s’appesantit pas sur un sujet aussi risqué. 

\- Cependant, même Monsieur le professeur ne peut prédire tous les détours du destin. Je préférais garder l’appartement de Monsieur intact, conclut-il avec obstination. 

Soudain une nouvelle idée me frappa péniblement. 

\- Bon, ainsi soit-il, dis-je lentement. Le capitaine Nemo a seulement suggéré que je complète mon voyage sous-marin autour du monde. Probablement, quand nous aurons visité tous les océans de la Terre, il souhaiterai que je relaie les informations récoltées au monde scientifique. Et alors, bien sûr, je reviendrai. Il est peu probable que notre voyage prenne beaucoup de temps. Un an et demi, ou deux. 

\- Oui, Monsieur Dakkar n’a plus à s’inquiéter de conserver ses secrets, Conseil, se réjouissant clairement. Et il serait fort aimable de sa part de partager avec le monde les découvertes scientifiques qu’il a faites. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration. 

\- Bien, c’est décidé. Demain je vais commencer à recevoir des visiteurs, et quand je rentrerai au Muséum, je parlerai au directeur d’un poste d’assistant pour toi. Tu es plus que digne de tenir cette position. 

\- Monsieur est très aimable, murmura Conseil, et je réalisai qu’il était satisfait. 

*** 

Les quelques jours suivants, j’eus une tâche fort ennuyeuse : donner l’illusion d’un homme qui vient tout juste d’échapper à une sérieuse maladie. Conseil m’installa sur le sofa du salon, et je reçus mes visiteurs en robe de chambre. Les rideaux des fenêtres devaient être clos, autrement je ne pourrais dissimuler ma bonne santé aux yeux des visiteurs. 

La rumeur comme quoi j’étais en rémission se répandit rapidement et en deux jours j’avais reçu plus d’une douzaine de visites. J’assurai à tous que j’allais déjà beaucoup mieux et que ma vie n’était plus en danger. Le troisième jour, je fus examiné par mon médecin, Monsieur Jean-Baptiste Bonnet, qui conclut que j’étais complètement guéri. 

Je retournai au Muséum et passai plusieurs jours à m’occuper d’affaires qui s’étaient accumulées pendant les deux semaines de mon absence. Je demandai alors un entretien avec le directeur du Muséum et dis que du fait de ma mauvaise santé, je souhaitais quitter Paris et vivre en province pendant un an environ tandis que je travaillerais à un nouveau livre. Je recommandai Conseil pour un poste d’assistant, jurant de sa précision, de sa dévotion à son travail et son excellente connaissance de la classification des organismes marins. Je promis de finir ‘Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers’ avant mon départ. 

En bref, je commis toutes les erreurs que je pouvais commettre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci a été une plaie... Essayer de traduire un texte alors qu'on a un nouveau "job" qui vous donne envie de fuir au bout de 2 semaines n'est apparemment pas une bonne idée.

Les jours s’écoulèrent l’un après l’autre d’une façon ordinaire et familière, comme si rien n’avait changé. Chaque matin, je prenais le petit-déjeuner au café au coin du boulevard Saint-Marcel et de la rue Jeanne d’Arc. Ils servaient d’excellents croissants avec de la confiture et le café était préparé par un authentique Marocain, Monsieur Salem. De plus, le propriétaire du café était abonné au Figaro, au Journal des Débats, au Moniteur et plusieurs journaux bon marché, de sorte que les visiteurs pouvaient lire toutes les dernières nouvelles avec une tasse. Le matin, l’endroit n’était pas bondé, et je prenais ordinairement mon petit-déjeuner seul à ma table préférée près de la fenêtre.

Le matin du 27 juillet, je sirotais mon café quand un grand jeune homme en habit gris clair s’approcha de ma table et dit en français, mais avec un accent polonais notable : 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Aronnax. Si vous le permettez, je vais vous raconter une histoire. 

Et, sans attendre mon accord, il s’assit en face de moi. 

Au début, j’étais un peu effrayé. Je me rappelai trop bien mon enlèvement par les gens du colonel Spencer et n’attendais rien de bon de cette rencontre inattendue. Mon vis-à-vis était mince, mais plutôt large d’épaules, et ses mouvements ne se distinguaient pas par la raideur d’un homme qui passe ses journées assis à un bureau. 

\- Je n’ai pas l’honneur de connaître votre nom, dis-je froidement. 

\- Mon nom est Tadeusz Krasnovski, dit-il calmement. Donc, notre histoire. Le 12 avril 1863, dans la forêt près de la ville de Rawicz, deux personnes se tenaient face à face, chacune avec des pistolets à la main. L’une était Stepan Bobrovski, chef de la Commission Exécutive du gouvernement national provisoire de Pologne. Le second était le comte Adam Grabowski, un propriétaire terrien de Poznan. Bobrovski était extrêmement myope et n’avait jamais tiré au pistolet, alors que Grabowski était un duelliste expérimenté. La balle tirée par Grabowski a frappé Stepan Bobrovski droit au cœur, le tuant instantanément. 

Je regardai mon voisin avec surprise. Bien sûr, j’avais entendu parler de Stepan Bobrovski et de sa mort tragique – les journaux français en avaient traité avec grand soin et compassion, décrivant les vicissitudes du soulèvement polonais. Cependant, qu’est-ce que cela avait à voir avec moi ? 

\- La raison formelle pour le défi lancé par Grabowski était le fait que Bobrovski, le seul entre tous, ne lui avait pas tendu la main durant une réunion secrète ; et donc Grabowski était offensé. Trois semaines plus tôt, Grabowski avait pris la place d’un représentant autorisé par le gouvernement national provisoire et avait tout fait pour donner la direction de l’insurrection au dictateur Marian Langiewicz. Cela détruisit presque le soulèvement polonais – juste au moment où il était vital de préserver son unité et sa cohésion. Le code d’honneur n’obligeait pas le comte Grabowski à rechercher la mort de son ‘offenseur’. Un simple échange de tirs, qui ne causeraient aucun mal aux participants, répondait aussi aux exigences du code. Mais l’offense reçue par Grabowski était juste une couverture pour un assassinat politique, et il n’était pas difficile de deviner qui dirigeait la main du tueur. Après la mort de Stepan, la direction du soulèvement polonais fut pris par l’aile blanche. 

A présent, j’écoutai Monsieur Krasnovsky avec plus de curiosité que de peur, et toujours par curiosité je l’étudiai. Il avait dans les vingt-cinq ans, et il avait l’air soit d’un étudiant soit d’un artiste ou d’un journaliste – et en même temps, il ne ressemblait à personne. Son visage mince et expressif était marqué d’une étrange beauté maladive qui semblait à la fois rêveuse et morne. Mais ses yeux gris-vert paraissait durs et sans amabilité. Le danger l’entourait, mais quel danger, je ne pouvais l’affirmer. 

\- Donc pour le monde entier, Stepan Bobrovski est mort le 12 avril 1863. Pour le monde – mais pas pour lui-même ni ses amis. La balle de Grabowski s’arrêta très près de son cœur, le blessant sérieusement, presque fatalement – mais sans le tuer. Un membre de la Commission Exécutive, Agathon Giller, qui était au courant du duel et avait mis la main à son organisation, avait averti l’un des amis de Bobrovski. Il courut à ses trousses mais ne put empêcher le duel. Tout ce qu’il put faire fut de convaincre le second de Bobrovski, le comte Krasitsky, de prononcer le décès de Stepan, pour le protéger d’autres tentatives d’assassinat par les « Blancs ». Le cercueil fut enterré vide. Durant plusieurs mois, Stepan Bobrovski resta entre la vie et la mort. La blessure guérit plus ou moins, mais une inflammation s’installa, suivie d’une pneumonie causée par l’humidité et les pluies torrentielles de l’automne. Finalement, ses amis purent transporter Bobrovski en Valachie et de là en Grèce. Une fois en Grèce, Stepan se rétablit… puis il disparut… avec ses compagnons. 

\- Vous pensez que les tueurs les ont rattrapés quand même ? ne pus-je m’empêcher de demander. 

\- Non, répondit lentement Krasnovski, et ses yeux s’assombrirent. J’ai passé six ans de travail forcé après ma condamnation, Monsieur Aronnax. D’abord à Tobol, puis dans le froid glacé de Slyudyanka. Savez-vous à quoi ressemble l’hiver en Sibérie ? Vos poumons brûlent à chaque inspiration, vos cils sont collés ensemble par le gel et la salive arrive au sol déjà gelée. Mais pire que cela, il n’y a pas de nouvelles pendant des mois. Pas de livres, ni de journaux, rien. Comme si vous étiez déjà mort et que votre âme est pour toujours oubliée dans le néant entre l’enfer et le paradis. Certains en devinrent fous, d’autres se tournèrent vers la boisson. Et le reste commença à croire les rumeurs. Les plus ridicules, qu’aucune personne raisonnable ne voudrait croire. 

Il regarda rapidement alentour, sans changer de position, sans même tourner la tête – son regard glissa à travers le café avec une expression déplaisante, comme celle d’un voleur, et puis revint vivement se poser sur moi. Les yeux gris étaient à présent aussi verts que ceux d’un chat. 

\- Aussi il n’y en avait qu’une qui circulait parmi les bagnards. Au sujet d’un homme qui avait perdu non seulement sa patrie mais aussi sa famille et ses amis, qui vivait par la vengeance depuis lors. Il avait bâti un navire qui pouvait non seulement naviguer sur les mers, mais aussi sous l’eau, comme le _Hollandais Volant_. Et qu’il recrutait des gens pour son équipage qui n’avaient plus rien à perdre. Ils disaient que nombre des nôtres n’étaient pas morts en réalité, mais étaient parties en mer sur ce navire. Comme les guerriers dignes des halls du Valhalla. Et Stepan Bobrovski parmi eux. 

Je sentis une froide frustration m’envahir, similaire à ce que j’avais ressenti pendant l’interrogatoire par le colonel Spencer. Nous étions de nouveau à parler du _Nautilus_, ce qui voulait dire qu’un ennemi était assis en face de moi. Il n’avait pas trop l’air d’un agent britannique, mais peut-être avais-je affaire à un espion de l’empire russe ? 

\- Une très intéressante histoire, Monsieur Krasnovski, dis-je poliment. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas est ce que cela aurait à voir avec moi. 

\- Vous étiez sur ce navire, dit Krasnovski, se penchant en avant. 

\- Vous vous trompez, dis-je froidement en me levant. Je ne puis rien dire sur le _Hollandais Volant_, les halls du Valhalla, ou le sort de Stepan Bobrovski. C’était très agréable de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Krasnovski, mais je dois m’en aller. 

J’avais peur qu’il ne me suivît, mais il resta à la table et alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, il me sembla que son regard me brûlait l’arrière du crâne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour information, à l'emplacement du café où va Aronnax, il y a désormais un restaurant appelé le Petit Cahoua. Je recommande.


	3. Chapitre 3

Toute la journée mes pensées revinrent involontairement à Tadeusz Krasnovski et l’histoire qu’il avait racontée. Je ne le croyais pas. Notre rencontre même, la confiance avec laquelle il se comportait, son arrogance et ses regards en coin de voleur me rendaient nerveux. J’étais inquiet de me voir attiré à nouveau dans un réseau de tromperies sophistiquées. Je doutais que Krasnovski eût agi indépendamment, mais qui était derrière lui ? Le colonel Spencer ? La Russie tsariste ? Une organisation terroriste secrète de prisonniers politiques polonais ? J’étais également effaré par toutes ces options. De tout mon cœur, je désirais être laissé en paix – et en même temps je réalisais que c’était futile. Tant que le _Nautilus_ naviguerait, j’attirerais inévitablement l’intérêt prédateur de ceux qui tentaient de s’en emparer.

Cependant, tard dans l’après-midi mes pensées dérivèrent dans une autre direction. Je pensais à Stepan, le second du capitaine Nemo, et me demandait involontairement s’il pouvait vraiment être Stepan Bobrovski. Stepan ne parlait pas français, et s’était exprimé dans un anglais haché ; durant mon premier séjour à bord du sous-marin, nous ne nous étions pas dit un seul mot et durant mon second séjour, nous avions à peine échangé une douzaine de phrases. Toute la connaissance que j’avais de lui était fondée sur des observations fragmentaires. Je ne connaissais même pas sa nationalité ! Cependant, j’avais constaté qu’il avait une forte volonté, de la confiance en soi, il était distingué par son caractère animé et une sorte d’ humour noir. L’équipage lui obéissait sans poser de question. Stepan était presque l’égal du capitaine Nemo, qui l’admettait. Plus je pensais au second du _Nautilus_, plus il me semblait qu’il aurait été capable de mener l’insurrection polonaise. 

A la fin de la journée, j’étais incapable de rester en place tant ma curiosité me démangeait. Tadeusz Krasnovski avait-il menti au sujet de Stepan Bobrovski, ou disait-il la vérité ? Il n’y avait qu’une façon de s’en assurer avant que je ne retrouve le _Nautilus_ – trouver un portrait de Bobrovski dans les archives de vieux journaux. Au moins je pouvais m’assurer qu’il s’agissait d’une personne complètement différente ! 

Après avoir quitté le Muséum, je me rendis à la bibliothèque municipale, où j’avais une inscription, et pris les archives des plus grands journaux français de 1863. Je notai toute référence à l’insurrection polonaise, ses chefs, Stepan Bobrovski et les circonstances de sa mort. En deux heures, j’avais noirci quelques douzaines de pages dans mon carnet – la presse française avait largement couvert ces tragiques événements. Enfin, dans le Journal des Débats, je trouvai ce que je cherchais – une photographie d’un homme de petite taille, maigre, portant un pantalon clair et un manteau de couleur sombre, moustachu, avec un long nez et une allure tendue. Je le reconnus instantanément ! 

Ainsi Krasnovski n’avait pas menti. Stepan Bobrovski n’était pas réellement mort mais était devenu le second du capitaine sur le _Nautilus_. 

Quand je quittai la bibliothèque, il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Je décidai de rentrer en marchant pour tenter de me débarrasser de la tension que je ressentais et m’éclaircir les idées. La vie du capitaine Nemo, qu’il avait toujours jalousement préservée, se dénouait peu à peu devant moi. Je n’avais presque aucun doute que l’ équipage du _Nautilus_ était constitué de révolutionnaires qui avaient été vaincus et dédiaient leur vie à la vengeance. En plus de Stepan Bobrovski, il y avait d’autres Polonais dans l’équipage du sous-marin. Je me rappelai Zbigniew, le géant Krzysztof, et un autre membre d’équipage qui était de toute évidence d’origine slave, puis je songeai à la nationalité des autres. Hélas, avec les nombreuses perturbations qui avaient secoué l’Europe et l’Amérique durant le dernier quart de siècle, il ne manquait pas de possibilités pour les spéculations et conjectures. 

A présent l’histoire de Tadeusz Krasnovski me semblait plus plausible qu’au matin. Il était impossible d’appeler à soir quarante personnes sans laisser une trace pour des légendes et des rumeurs. Si le capitaine Nemo avait fui en mer, coupant tout lien avec la terre, ces légendes ne seraient restées que cela – des légendes. Mais après notre évasion, après l’entretien de Ned Land – chaque docker avait entendu parler du _Nautilus_. Comment des gens languissant en prison, épuisés par le travail forcé, qui vivaient en exil loin de leur patrie, de leur famille et amis, percevaient-ils ce formidable sous-marin ? Comme la bannière de leur lutte, comme un espoir, sinon de victoire, du moins de châtiment ? 

*** 

Quand je franchis le seuil de mon appartement, il apparut que Conseil était hors de lui d’inquiétude depuis plus de trois heures et était presque allé voir la police. Je lui disais d’ordinaire si je comptais rentrer tard, et il s’était presque convaincu que j’avais de nouveau été enlevé. 

Pour étouffer mon involontaire sentiment de culpabilité, je parlai à Conseil de ma rencontre matinale avec Tadeusz Krasnovski et mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Contrairement à mes attentes, mon fidèle compagnon ne se calma pas, et s’agita même encore plus. 

\- Si Monsieur me permet d’exprimer mon opinion, alors je dénoncerais ce gredin polonais à la police ! 

\- Pour quel motif, Conseil ? 

Je souris. 

\- Parce qu’il s’est assis à ma table sans ma permission ? Oui, on peut l’accuser d’impolitesse, mais il n’y aucun crime ici. Comme tu le sais, il n’a pas eu l’occasion de raffiner ses manières, dans un camp de travail sibérien. 

\- Mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, il a pisté Monsieur ! 

\- Ce n’est pas une tâche bien difficile ; je prends mon petit-déjeuner dans ce café tous les matins. 

\- Mais s’il se montre à nouveau ? 

\- S’il se montre encore, je tenterai de savoir ce qu’il veut de moi. 

Conseil pinça les lèvres avec désapprobation – apparemment, il pensait que j’étais trop complaisant. 

\- Et si Monsieur est enlevé de nouveau ? 

\- Si je suis enlevé, ce ne sera pas par Tadeusz Krasnovski, dis-je avec sérieux. Pour ceux qui planifient un enlèvement, il n’y a aucun intérêt à m’alerter par une conversation, après laquelle je serais évidemment sur mes gardes. 

Conseil n’argumenta pas plus avec moi, mais je vis qu’il n’était pas convaincu. 

Le matin suivant, j’attendais presque l’apparition de Tadeusz Krasnovski, mais il ne vint pas. Pas plus que les jours suivants. Chaque matin, en quittant mon domicile, je parcourais le boulevard des yeux, d’abord craignant puis espérant voir une grande silhouette en costume gris clair. Mais ce fut en vain. Une semaine plus tard, j’étais navré d’avoir coupé notre conversation si abruptement. 

Et en fait, que risquais-je en écoutant Krasnovski ? Il ne m’avais posé aucune question, et je ne dirais rien qui pût nuire au capitaine Nemo ou son équipage. C’était Krasnovski lui-même qui m’avait confié un secret pour lequel le gouvernement tsariste paierait fort cher. Bien sûr, j’étais fort conscient qu’il ne désirait pas seulement faire ma connaissance – il avait certainement un but quelconque. S’assurer que Stepan Bobrovski était bien en vie ? Me faire transmettre un message ou en obtenir des nouvelles pour sa famille ? Ou peut-être une ruse pour découvrir si j’étais en contact avec le capitaine Nemo ? 

Je décidai que tant que je gardais bouche close, je n’avais rien à craindre. Cependant, l’anxiété discrète qui m’avait saisi après être rentré à Paris n’avait pas disparu. Au contraire, elle s’intensifiait chaque jour.


	4. Chapitre 5

Un autre mois s’écoula, plein de travail et d’ennui. Je terminai de refaire toutes les corrections demandées par mon éditeur pour mon roman Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers et l’envoyai à l’imprimerie. J’ordonnai à mon banquier de continuer à payer son salaire à Conseil et lui signait une délégation d’autorité pour s’occuper de mon appartement. Je rendis des visites d’adieu à mes amis les plus proches, leur disant que j’allais vivre seul dans un village de Normandie pendant quelques années, pour améliorer ma santé et travailler sur un nouveau livre.

Au début de septembre, Conseil commença à travailler au Muséum d’Histoire Naturelle. Comme je m’y attendais, les devoirs d’un assistant ne furent pas difficiles pour lui, et il gagna bientôt quelque faveur pour sa diligence, sa précision et son caractère facile. A présent nous quittions la maison ensemble, revenions ensemble, et je remarquai qu’il était bien moins anxieux. Je pense qu’il s’imaginait être mon garde du corps ! 

Tadeusz Krasnovski ne fit aucune apparition. Je ne sais si cela me rendit heureux ou ennuyé. Je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance. Même s’il était sincère dans son désir d’aider l’équipage du Nautilus ou Stepan Bobrovski lui-même – qui lui avait fourni les informations et à quel jeu jouait-il ? Une recherche rapide dans les journaux de références à l’organisation Narodnaya Volya ne mena nulle part, et je n’avais aucune connaissance russe. 

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le capitaine Nemo ne me contactât et alors que ce temps se réduisait encore et encore, je devenais de plus en plus nerveux, et l’attente plus pénible à supporter. J’étais tourmenté par de mauvais pressentiments. Je craignais que le capitaine ne m’appelât pas, ou que des circonstances imprévues ne m’empêchent de répondre à son appel. Parfois, la vie me semblait un long saut par-dessus l’abîme – avec un côté en train de s’écrouler sous mes pieds et l’autre enveloppé de brouillard. 

*** 

Le soir du 9 septembre, j’étais dans mon bureau, essayant de lire le nouveau roman de Dickens. Il pleuvait, et la fenêtre était légèrement ouverte, laissant passer l’odeur des pavés mouillés. La pluie roulait sur l’appui de la fenêtre et de temps en temps ce bruit était mêlé avec le claquement des sabots et le fracas des roues de cabs en chemin. 

Soudain, tous ces bruits furent submergés par un seul – quelqu’un frappait à la porte de derrière. Je posai le livre. Conseil traversa rapidement le hall devant le bureau. J’entendis une exclamation de surprise, le claquement de la porte qui se fermait, et puis celle du bureau s’ouvrit, et Tadeusz Krasnovski apparut devant moi – plus maigre, trempé, mais les yeux brillants. 

\- Professeur, j’ai obtenu les plans ! 

Je me levai en silence pour le saluer. Je ne savais si je devais rire ou pleurer. Il avait une mine affreuse – ses cheveux dégoulinaient, sa veste était trempée, une coloration fiévreuse enflammait ses joues pâles, mais son visage rayonnait de triomphe. 

\- Conseil, dis-je. S’il te plaît, prépare un bain chaud pour Monsieur Krasnovski. 

Le visage du jeune Polonais refléta sa stupéfaction. 

\- Si vous ne prenez pas immédiatement un bain chaud et enfilez des vêtements secs, vous allez tomber sérieusement malade. Je vous dis cela en tant qu’ancien médecin. 

\- Ce sera prêt dans un quart d’heure, dit calmement Conseil avant de s’éclipser. 

Krasnovski fronça les sourcils. 

\- Monsieur Aronnax, je n’ai pas besoin de vos inquiétudes. Mais j’ai enfin obtenu l’information dont je vous ai parlé. Les essais des torpilles d’Aleksandroskiy commenceront le 15 octobre dans la baie de Karkinitsky en Mer Noire. La corvette ‘Faucon’ conduira les tirs. 

\- Très bien, dis-je tout en sortant une carafe de cognac du bureau et versant un plein verre. Buvez. 

Krasnovski me regarda avec irritation. 

\- Monsieur Aronnax, pouvez-vous entendre ce que je dis ? 

\- Je peux vous entendre parfaitement. Les essais des torpilles commenceront le 15 octobre dans la baie de Karkinitsky. Et vous ? Pouvez-vous m’écouter ? Voulez-vous attraper une pneumonie ? 

Krasnovski baissa le regard sur ses pieds, où une petite flaque s’était formée autour de ses chaussure, inspira profondément et prit le verre. 

\- Merci, grogna-t-il. 

Après le cognac il se détendit immédiatement – ses épaules retombèrent, ses yeux perdirent un peu de leur intensité. Il avait probablement faim, mais ne le réalisait sans doute pas, dans son état d’esprit excessif. Je pensais à quel café du voisinage l’accepterait dans cet état – et je pris une profonde inspiration. 

\- Je ne vous donnerai pas les plans, je vous les montrerai juste, dit Krasnovski. 

\- Non, je n’y comprendrais rien. 

Il me considéra avec un sourire amer. 

\- Vous voyez, je ne vous demande même pas si vous transmettrez cette information au capitaine Nemo et Stephan Bobrovsky. 

\- Et vous faites bien. 

\- Mais les transmettrez-vous ? 

\- Nous nous sommes mis d’accord que vous ne demanderiez pas. 

Il s’appuya de la main sur la table. Apparemment, la pièce tournait un peu autour de lui. 

\- Je n’aurais pas dû boire votre cognac, marmonna Krasnovski. 

\- C’était nécessaire. Après le bain, vous en boirez un peu plus et irez dormir sur le sofa dans le salon. Vos habits sont encore complètement trempés, et vous ne pouvez les remettre. 

Il semblait qu’il allait protester, mais je ne sus pas ce qu’il comptait dire car il se contenta de secouer la tête en silence. 

Conseil pointa le nez dans le bureau et annonça que le bain était prêt. Nous marchâmes dans le couloir jusqu’à la cuisine, où se trouvait une baignoire remplie d’eau derrière le paravent et tout était prêt pour un bon bain. Sans me regarder, Krasnovski ôta sa veste et sa chemise, et je vis de longues cicatrices traversant son dos mince et noueux – il avait été battu à coups de fouet, et très sévèrement. 

Je ne regardais pas plus tandis qu’il se dévêtait et retournai dans mon bureau. 

Une heure plus tard, Tadeusz Krasnovski dormait profondément sur le sofa, enveloppé dans ma vieille robe de chambre, et sous une couverture de laine. Conseil pendit ses vêtement pour les faire sécher, se rappelant de regarder dans toutes ses poches. Bien entendu, il n’y avait pas de plans. Il n’y avait pas non plus d’argent – Krasnovski n’avait même pas le change sur un franc. J’étais désolé pour lui, mais je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le samedi 5 août, après le petit-déjeuner, j’étais dans mon bureau, parcourant les épreuves de mon livre quand la sonnette du hall résonna. J’entendis le cliquetis d’une porte qui s’ouvre, des voix inintelligible, et puis Conseil apparut sur le seuil du bureau, le visage de marbre.

\- Mr Krasnovski est ici pour voir Monsieur. 

Je le confesse, j’en fus heureux. 

\- Fais-le entrer. 

Krasnovski portait toujours le même costume gris clair – apparemment le seul qu’il avait. Il me sembla que durant les neuf jours écoulés son visage était devenu encore plus mince. Il entra en silence dans mon bureau, observa attentivement la pièce, puis se glissa jusqu’à la fenêtre et, de derrière le rideau, regarda le boulevard. 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Krasnovski, dis-je doucement. 

Il s’éloigna de la fenêtre et me regarda enfin. 

\- Bonjour, professeur Aronnax. Savez-vous que votre maison est surveillée ? 

\- Par qui ? 

\- Au moins deux espions professionnels. 

\- Êtes-vous sûr que c’est moi qui suis surveillé, et pas vous ? 

\- J’en suis sûr. Je me débarrasserais d’une filature. 

Il marcha jusqu’à ma table et, sans invitation, s’assit sur la chaise en face de moi. 

\- Donc ? dis-je. 

\- Monsieur Aronnax, savez-vous quoi que ce soit au sujet des mines sous-marins auto-propulsées, aussi appelées torpilles ? 

Je décidai de ne pas sembler surpris. 

\- Oui, Monsieur Krasnovski. Les torpilles ont été inventées par l’ingénieur anglais Robert Whitehead, patentées par ses soins en 1866, et en 1868 ont été adoptées par la flotte militaire austro-hongroise. 

Il haussa les sourcils. 

\- Pour un rat de bibliothèque étudiant la vie marine, vous êtes bien informé. 

Je ne lui révélai pas la source des mes connaissances. J’avais tout d’abord entendu parler des torpilles aux États-Unis, mais la majeure partie de mes informations provenait de François d’Orbigny. J’avais passé bien des soirées d’hiver avec lui à discuter de diverses innovations techniques. - mon ami, excellent ingénieur, m’en avait parlé à grands renforts de connaissances et d’enthousiasme. 

\- En plus de la compagnie Whitehead, les Russes se sont aussi engagés dans le développement et l’amélioration des torpilles, dit lugubrement mon invité. Avez-vous entendu quelque chose au sujet d’Ivan Fedorovich Aleksandrovskiy ? 

Je secouai la tête. 

\- Il est le photographe de la Cour du Tsar et pendant son temps libre, est aussi inventeur. On dit qu’il a mis au point la torpille avant même Whitehead, en 1865. Et si les torpilles Whitehead ont une vitesse de sept nœuds et une portée d’à peine six cent quarante mètres, alors celles d’Aleksandrovskiy vont bien plus vite et leur portée atteint mille trois cents mètres. 

\- Très intéressant. Et qu’est-ce que cela implique ? 

Krasnovski se leva lentement. 

\- Cela implique que le premier croiseur russe qui rencontrera le _Nautilus_ en mer le coulera. 

Nous nous regardâmes en silence. 

\- Vous exagérez, dis-je enfin. N’oubliez pas que la portée de l’artillerie moderne avec des projectiles coniques excède six kilomètres, et la vitesse de ces boulets n’est pas comparable avec celle des torpilles, mais jusqu’ici, le _Nautilus_ non seulement n’a pas coulé, mais n’a même pas été endommagé. 

\- Plus pour longtemps, dit sinistrement Krasnovski. J’ai des informations comme quoi cet automne les Russes vont tester de nouveaux prototypes, dont la vitesse peut atteindre quarante-quatre nœuds, et le poids de la charge sera de deux cent vingt livres. Deux cent vingt livres d’explosifs, Monsieur Aronnax ! Je ne veux pas que Stepan et ses camarades soient noyés comme des chatons dans un seau d’eau ! Nous devons l’avertir, et si nous le pouvons, arrêter les essais. 

\- Comment, oserai-je vous demander ? 

Il me sembla que Krasnovski était embarrassé pendant un moment. 

\- Vous pourriez donner ces informations au capitaine Nemo, dit-il. Je fournirai tous les papiers. Je vous donnerai l’endroit et la date des essais. Peut-être même les plans. 

_Nous y voilà enfin, pensai-je._

\- Monsieur Krasnovski, si je vous affirme ne pas avoir de contact avec le capitaine Nemo, vous ne me croirez pas. Soyons donc honnêtes. Je ne vous crois pas non plus. Tout d’abord, vous me parlez de la fantastique arme secrète miracle des Russes, et puis vous promettez, comme si c’était un lapin hors d’un chapeau, de produire leurs dessins et me fournir la date et le lieu des essais. Comment, si je puis me permettre ? Êtes-vous médium ? Êtes-vous entré dans l’esprit de l’ingénieur Aleksandrovskiy ? Ou, plus probablement, vous travaillez tout simplement pour le gouvernement tsariste ? 

Krasnovski serra la mâchoire si fort que ses lèvres en devinrent blanches, et ses yeux flamboyèrent d’une colère féroce. 

\- Moi, travailler pour le gouvernement tsariste ? Je préférerais me pendre avec mes propres tripes ! dit-il. 

\- Alors pour qui travaillez-vous, Monsieur Krasnovski ? Demandai-je aussi calmement que je pouvais. 

Pour être honnête, je me sentais très mal à l’aise. J’avais l’impression d’être un Indien dans un fragile canoë sur des rapides. Le ‘gredin polonais’, comme Conseil l’appelait, était complètement transformé – son visage avait pâli, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son aspect tout entier respirait une haine brûlante. Je dus réunir tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas détourner le regard. 

\- Pour moi-même, Monsieur Aronnax. Et pour ma patrie, répondit finalement Krasnovski. 

\- Alors revenons une étape en arrière. Où avez-vous trouvé les informations sur les torpilles russes ? 

Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, retrouvant clairement son sang-froid, puis me regarda sans amabilité. 

\- Avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit sur l’organisation secrète russe ‘Narodnaya Volya’ ? 

\- Non, répondis-je. 

\- Alors comment vais-je vous expliquer comment je suis au courant pour les torpilles ? 

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons atteint une impasse, Monsieur Krasnovski ? 

\- Il semblerait. 

Il marcha de long en large dans le bureau. 

\- Si j’avais connu au moins un autre moyen de transmettre l’information sur les torpilles d’Aleksandrovskiy à Stepan, je ne vous aurais pas approché, Monsieur Aronnax, dit amèrement mon invité un instant plus tard. 

Il paraissait soudain plus jeune, vingt ans, pas plus. Sa veste pendait sur lui comme sur un cintre, et son pantalon était trop flottant. Il me vint à l’esprit qu’il pouvait ne pas manger. Je ressentis à la fois une perturbation et de la compassion pour cet homme étrange. 

\- Fort bien, Monsieur Aronnax, dit soudain Krasnovski en se tournant vers moi. Je ne vous prendrai pas plus de temps. Au revoir. 

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau et, après quelques secondes, j’entendis le claquement de la porte de devant. Allant à la fenêtre, je le vis quitter le perron et descendre rapidement le boulevard. 

Retournant à mon bureau, je regardai les épreuves avec les modifications de mon éditeur – et pendant quelques secondes je ne pus me rappeler sur quoi je travaillais.


	6. Chapitre 6

Enfin vint le jour que j’avais attendu si impatiemment. Le 23 septembre, un facteur vint et apporta une lettre du capitaine Nemo. Tout comme la première fois, il ne consistait qu’en une seule ligne : ‘Au même endroit, le 1er octobre à une heure du matin.'

Je regardai la note pendant quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’elle fût imprimée dans ma mémoire jusqu’au plus petit détail des lettres, puis je pris une bougie et brûlai l’enveloppe. Conseil se tenait silencieusement à mes côtés et regarda tandis que l’épais papier se fripait et finissait en cendres. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Nous le savions tous deux. 

Ce même jour, j’envoyai Conseil à Saint-Lazare acheter un billet de première classe pour Le Havre. Le soir, il prépara mes bagages pour un voyage d’une semaine. J’allais arriver au Havre en avance et visiter les villages environnants, comme pour choisir une maison, de sorte que ma disparition suivante ne parût pas trop étrange. 

Je ne voulais pas complètement perdre contact avec Conseil, et je promis, autant que possible, que je lui écrirais comme depuis le village, autant que je le pourrais. Au cas où il y aurait besoin de communiquer quelque chose d’important, qui ne pourrait être exprimé par allégorie, nous nous mîmes d’accord sur un chiffre. Si je mentionnais l’Archangélica officínalis (aussi connu comme l’angélique commune ou céleri sauvage) dans ma lettre alors, à partir du paragraphe suivant, seule une lettre sur dix devrait être lu. 

Mon fidèle camarade dit qu’il attendrait mon retour et je le serai dans mes bras en silence, car je savais que je ne reviendrais pas. 

*** 

Le matin suivant, je quittai la maison par la porte de derrière, comme je l’avais fait en plus d’une occasion. Je ne savais si j’étais vraiment espionné, comme Tadeusz Krasnovski le prétendait, et si oui, par qui exactement. Peut-être la surveillance n’était-elle qu’un élément de son imagination, peut-être que la police française me tenait à l’œil pour ma protection, mais il restait une bonne chance que les espions fussent des ennemis, aussi je ne pouvais prendre de risque. J’errai dans des rues sales et tortueuses, traversai des boutiques, tentai de disparaître plus souvent au coin d’une maison – et, comme trois mois plus tôt, j’arrivai à Saint-Lazare tout juste quelques minutes avant que le train ne partît. 

Il y eut un coup de sifflet perçant, les roues commencèrent à tourner, et le train démarra, me faisant quitter Paris et mon ancienne vie pour toujours. 

Je passai deux heures seul, assis près de la fenêtre, observant les paysages qui défilaient. Puis il y eut un coup sec à la porte de mon compartiment. Je la déverrouillai automatiquement, et vis, à ma stupeur, Tadeusz Krasnovski. 

Il me repoussa assez peu cérémonieusement à l’intérieur, se glissa dans le compartiment et claqua la porte. 

J’eus l’impression qu’on m’avait renversé de l’eau glacée sur la tête. 

\- Monsieur Krasnovski, vous dépassez vraiment toutes les bornes ! m’exclamai-je. 

\- Taisez-vous, professeur, dit-il à voix basse en se tournant vers moi. 

Ses yeux brillaient fiévreusement. 

\- Taisez-vous et écoutez. Vous avez été suivi depuis la maison, il y a au moins deux espions dans le train, peut-être plus. L’un se trouve dans cette voiture. Il m’a vu, ce qui complique les choses. Quand il fera sombre, je lui briserai le cou et le jetterai hors du train, nous sèmerons les autres. Vous avez un billet pour Le Havre, c’est ça ? Quand le train ralentira, nous sauterons, et nous louerons des chevaux. Vous montez bien ? 

\- Monsieur Krasnovski, vous êtes fou ! 

Je baissai aussi la voix. 

\- De quels espions parlez-vous ? Et quels chevaux ? Jusqu’ici, je n’ai vu qu’un seul espion – vous ! Comment m’avez-vous seulement suivi ? 

Il ricana sombrement. 

\- Je suis navré, Monsieur Aronnax, mais en termes de subterfuge, vous n’êtes même pas un amateur, mais plutôt un enfant qui joue à l’Indien. D’abord votre serviteur achète un billet pour Le Havre, et ensuite vous courez autour de Paris avec un sac à la main. Et où pensez-vous que cette ficelle entortillée pourrait mener, si ce n’est à la gare ? 

Je me sentis un peu bête. 

\- Alors vous avez suivi Conseil ? 

\- Pas que moi, malheureusement. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Pourquoi… quoi ? 

Je m’assis et me massai le front. J’étais trop abasourdi pour penser clairement. En effet, il était stupide de demander à Krasnovski les raisons de cette surveillance ; mes poursuivants ne pouvaient avoir qu’un but, je le savais parfaitement, le _Nautilus_. 

\- Pour qui travaillez-vous, Monsieur Krasnovski ? demandai-je, relevant mes yeux vers lui. 

\- Vous l’avez déjà demandé, dit-il plus calmement. Pour moi-même et pour la Pologne. Si vous préférez, Stepan Bobrovski. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans mon intérêt de vous amener au _Nautilus_ en un seul morceau. Contrairement à ceux qui vous suivent. 

Il opina en direction de la porte. 

\- Et qui me suit ? A part vous, bien sûr. 

Je pensai qu’il hésitait parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il fallait me dire la vérité ou non, mais il répondit quand même : 

\- Je ne peux le garantir, mais je pense que ce sont les Britanniques. Je les ai entendus dire quelques mots en anglais. Peut-être des Américains. Pas des Français, c’est sûr. 

Je sentis mon cœur saisi d’une main glacée. A présent j’avais vraiment peur. Pendant quelques instants, je crus être une mouche filant droit vers une toile d’araignée. Devrais-je encore rencontrer le colonel Spencer ? 

\- Et quoi, maintenant ? lâchai-je. 

\- Je vous ai déjà dit ce que nous ferions. De nuit nous sauterons hors du train et gagnerons Le Havre à cheval. Avez-vous de l’argent sur vous ? 

\- Oui, trois cents francs. 

\- Bien, cela suffit. 

Krasnovski se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna vers moi. 

\- Verrouillez la porte, ne l’ouvrez à personne.Quand je me serai débarrassé de l’espion, je frapperai comme ceci. 

Il frappa une fois sur le panneau de vois, puis après une pause, encore deux fois, et puis saisit la poignée de la porte. 

\- Non, attendez ! m’exclamai-je. 

Je l’admets, la tête me tournait. 

\- Allez-vous le tuer ? 

\- Non, je vais lui donner une rose et lui proposer de danser, dit Krasnovski d’un ton sarcastique. 

\- Vous êtes fou ! 

\- Professeur, ne soyez pas stupide. 

Quelque chose de carnassier apparut sur le visage du Polonais. 

\- Ce sont des espions. S’ils savent que nous les avons repérés, ils nous prendront dès que nous serons au Havre. Et ensuite vous regretterez le jour où vous êtes nés. 

\- Non, Monsieur Krasnovski, dis-je fermement. Je vous interdis de tuer qui que ce soit, surtout à cause de moi. Si ce sont vraiment les Britanniques, ils n’oseront pas nous attaquer au Havre en plein jour. Nous resterons dans des endroits fréquentés, et si cela devient nécessaire, demanderons l’aide de la police. 

L’excitation presque effrayante de son visage fut effacée par un sourire sinistre. 

\- Je pensais que vous n’aviez pas les couilles pour ça, monsieur le rat de bibliothèque, dit-il. 

Ma tête cessa de tourner, et mes capacités d’analyse revinrent. Rencontrer le colonel Spencer me terrifiait, mais si jamais Krasnovski tentait intentionnellement de provoquer cette peur pour me mettre entre les mains d’une autre agence de renseignements – ou Dieu savait quoi d’autre ? Toutes ses histoires de surveillance et d’espions n’étaient que des mots, et j’étais encore à la veille de voir un seul espion à part lui. Pour le moment, je voyageais dans un wagon confortable entouré d’autres passagers respectueux de la loi, sous la protection du contrôleur et de quelques membres de la sécurité. Alors que, entre ses mains, je me retrouverais à sauter d’un train en pleine nuit dans un endroit totalement inconnu. 

\- Si vous tenez vraiment à m’aider, tout d’abord n’enfreignez pas la moi, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux avec autant d’assurance que je le pouvais. Je ne veux pas être accusé de meurtre à mon arrivée au Havre et cela arrivera inévitablement si on trouve un corps et que je suis le seul passager qui n’est plus à bord du train. La police française peut paraître maladroite parfois, mais quand il s’agit de meurtre, je vous assure qu’ils ne manquent pas d’agilité. 

Krasnovski me regarda en silence, son visage dénué d’expression. 

\- Eh bien, dit-il enfin, alors vous le regretterez, et il sera trop tard. 

Et il se glissa hors du compartiment. 

Je verrouillai soigneusement la porte derrière lui et songeai que je suivrais un seul avis de sa part : je n’ouvrirais la porte à personne d’autre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Je passai le reste de la journée envahi par l’anxiété et le doute. La facilité avec laquelle Krasnovski m’avait filé modifiait tous mes plans. A présent, nos rencontres passées apparaissaient devant mes yeux sous une lumière complètement différente. A Paris, il m’avait semblé qu’en lui parlant je ne risquais rien - Krasnovski seul partageait des informations, mais je ne lui avais rien dit. A présent, je réalisai que durant ces rencontres Krasnovski avait pu déterminer que j’étais en contact avec le Nautilus. Et à présent nous étions à bord du même train pour Le Havre et je n’avais que quelques jours pour me débarrasser de ce Polonais têtu.

Le soir venu, je mourais de faim. Rester assis enfermé dans mon compartiment était très bien, mais je ne pourrais distancer des espions affaibli par la faim. Je décidai d’aller dans le wagon-restaurant et attendis à la porte quelque temps que plusieurs personnes traversent le couloir ensemble. Mon astuce fut assez réussie – je parvins jusqu’à la voiture-restaurant sans encombres, dînait en compagnie des autres passagers, dont aucun ne me semblait soupçonnable, et puis revins à mon compartiment. Personne ayant au moins l’air d’un espion n’attira mon attention et Tadeusz Krasnovski n’apparut pas. 

Avant de me coucher, je bloquai en plus la porte coulissante avec un parapluie de sorte qu’elle ne pût être forcée. Je dormis mal, avec des rêves hachés, me réveillant souvent et écoutant les roues qui tournaient et les grincements qui résonnaient dans le wagon. 

*** 

Le 25 septembre, à dix heures du matin, le train arriva au Havre. C’était une journée grise et nuageuse, le ciel bas laissant filer un crachin pareil à de la brume. 

J’étais parmi les premiers à quitter le wagon. Je descendis sur le quai, ouvris mon parapluie et vis presque immédiatement Tadeusz Krasnovski. 

Il se tenait sur le quai, observant les passagers qui paraient, comme s’il cherchait à retrouver quelqu’un. Il ne regardait pas vers moi, mais je ne doutais pas qu’il m’eût vu, ni qu’il me suivrait. 

Suivant le flot des passagers, je me rendis sur la place de la gare, remplie de chevaux, d’attelages et d’équipages de toutes couleurs, types et tailles – un capharnaüm absolu : le train de Paris attira des conducteurs de toute la cité. Je réalisai que j’avais une chance de filer – si je trouvais rapidement un attelage et partais, Krasnovski n’aurait pas le temps de faire de même. 

J’autorisai le premier de ces conducteurs insistants, un rouquin à moustache, à prendre mon bagage, et je sautai sur le siège de son cabriolet en disant : 

\- Rue d’Angouville, et vite ! 

Le cocher bondit immédiatement à sa place et fit claquer les rênes sans même me parler du prix. Je me retournai. Krasnovski courait après nous, me faisant des signes désespérés et secouant violemment la tête. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire – il n’arrivait pas à tenir le rythme. Moins d’une minute plus tard, le cabriolet avait déjà tourné dans le boulevard de Strasbourg et le conducteur fit accélérer le cheval à un trot rapide. Bientôt, d’autres attelages cachèrent le parvis de la gare et l’homme qui courait à ma vue. 

Pendant environ sept minutes nous descendîmes le boulevard et tournâmes à droite dans la rue Casimir Perier. Là le cheval ralentit, mais je ne craignais plus d’être pourchassé. Je songeai que je devrais réserver dans un hôtel sous un faux nom, autrement Krasnovski les parcourrait tous jusqu’à ce qu’il m’eût trouvé. Puis le conducteur tourna dans une ruelle entre les maisons, et le cheval s’arrêta. 

\- Désolé, monsieur, mais nous ne nous sommes pas mis d’accord sur le prix, dit le rouquin, se tournant vers moi. 

Je n’aimais pas son expression – froide, calculatrice, tenace. 

\- Je paye trois francs d’habitude pour aller rue d’Angouville, répondis-je. 

\- Dix, objecta-t-il. 

\- Soyez raisonnable, c’est du vol caractérisé. 

\- Dix, et pas un centime de moins. 

J’allais protester quand une paire de chevaux tirant un attelage tourna dans la ruelle. Le cocher du cabriolet tira un pistolet de sa veste et le pointa vers moi. 

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur, c’est un vol. Portefeuille et montre, maintenant ! 

J’étais engourdi de surprise. J’entendis un grincement derrière mois, et le second attelage se plaça près de nous, bloquant complètement le passage. Deux hommes en sautèrent, l’un qui empoigna mon sac et le jeta dans la voiture, et l’autre qui me saisit le bras comme un bulldog. 

\- Vite, dans la voiture si vous voulez vivre, siffla le gredin aux cheveux roux, pointant son pistolet vers la portière ouverte. 

J’étais si ahuri que je leur obéis. Ils me poussèrent dedans et me tordirent rudement le bras derrière le dos. Les mains de quelqu’un d’autre fouillèrent adroitement mes poches et retirèrent mon portefeuille. Le fouet siffla et l’attelage partit, pour Dieu savait où. 

\- Un total de trois cents francs, dit une voix inconnue et âpre avec déplaisir. 

\- Pas assez pour vous ? Pas de souci, le colonel y ajoutera. 

Colonel ? Je me figeai. Krasnovski avait-il eu raison ? 

\- La montre aussi. 

Un instant plus tard je perdis mon chronomètre préféré, qui m’avait fidèlement servir à Paris, dans le Nebraska, et dans les forêts du Congo. 

Je tournai la tête et tentai de regarder mes geôliers - et fus immédiatement frappé sur le côté de la tête. 

\- Ne tournez pas la tête, rugit la même voix avec colère, et je regrettai la pauvreté de mon portefeuille. 

\- Où m’emmenez-vous ? demandai-je, tentant de garder mon calme. 

\- Dans un endroit sûr. Un de vos vieux amis veut vous parler, dit le second bandit. 

\- Anglais ? 

\- Vous parlez beaucoup, gronda le premier, me tordant le bras plus fort. 

Une douleur soudaine me coupa la respiration. 

\- N’exagère pas, Jacques, dit le second. Le colonel a dit de ne pas le blesser. 

\- Et ne pas endommager, grommela le premier, qui relâcha un peu sa prise. 

Pendant plusieurs minutes nous avançâmes sur des pavés dans un flot d’autres voitures, puis la route devint plus molle, et j’entendis le fracas croissant des vagues par-dessus le grincement des roues. L’attelage tourna de nouveau, le fouet claqua et les chevaux trottèrent plus vite. Pour autant que je pusse le déterminer, nous nous déplacions le long de la côte vers le nord, ou plus précisément le nord-ouest. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il y eut un fort grincement, la voiture s’arrêta et j’entendis des voix étouffées. 

\- Eh bien, nous y voilà, cher monsieur, dit l’homme appelé Jacques avec un sourire moqueur. 

La porte de la voiture s’ouvrit brusquement. Jacques me lâcha finalement le bras, et je pus enfin me redresser. Dans l’allée se tenait un homme de grande taille à l’allure militaire, que je reconnus immédiatement - Smith, l’un des gens de Spencer. 

Je marquai une pause puis descendis de la voiture. Smith m’accorda un regard froid, puis fit signe à quelqu’un derrière moi. 

\- Tout comme prévu, dit-il. Et vous, suivez-moi. 

Je regardai discrètement alentour, mais ne vis pas grand-chose. Derrière moi, je pouvais voir la voiture aux rideaux tirés, devant moi se dressait une massive maison de pierre à trois ou quatre étages. Nous marchâmes jusqu’au porche et de là entrèrent dans un hall sombre et spacieux, avant de tourner à droite dans un petit corridor. Smith s’arrêta à l’une des portes, frappa, et j’entendis un « Entrez » d’une voix que je connaissais bien.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca se gâte...

Cette fois le colonel Spencer ne se leva pas à mon entrée. Il resta assis à son bureau, se calant dans son fauteuil, et me considéra avec la froide curiosité d’un entomologiste qui a découvert une nouvelle espèce de cafard.

Durant l’année et demie qui s’était écoulée depuis notre dernière rencontre, son visage était devenu plus effilé et dur, ses cheveux courts commençant à grisonner. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, je pense que nous nous comprenons assez pour ne pas tourner autour du pot. Le premier octobre à une heure du matin, vous devez retrouver Dakkar ou ses hommes. Je suis intéressé par le lieu de la rencontre. 

Je pensais avoir déjà assez peur, mais non, c’était comme si un abyme d’horreur s’ouvrait de plus en plus largement dans mon cœur. Je craignais pour ma vie, ma liberté et ma fierté, mais cette peur ne pouvait être comparée avec celle de trahir le capitaine Nemo et de causer sa mort. Je croisai en silence les yeux froids et perçants du colonel Spencer et ne pus comprendre par quel maléfice il avait pu lire la lettre que j’avais brûlée. 

\- Oui, nous nous comprenons assez, dis-je enfin, et ma voix trembla traîtreusement. Je ne vous dirai rien. Vous n’avez pas à perdre votre temps avec moi. 

Le colonel sourit pour de bon – à l’évidence, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que je cédasse si vite. 

\- Professeur, Dieu sait que je vous apprécie, dit-il doucement. Et je veux comprendre – pourquoi persistez-vous ? Je comprendrais si vous défendiez votre patrie. Mais vous Français, en quoi vous souciez-vous de l’Inde ? En quoi vous souciez-vous de sauvages qui brûlent leurs veuves vivantes, adorent des vaches et jettent des femmes et des enfants prisonniers dans des puits ? 

\- Dakkar n’avait rien à voir avec le massacre de Cawnpore et vous le savez, dis-je raidement, regardant Spencer dans les yeux. Et vous avez laissé brûler sa femme et son fils quand vous avez fait sauter le Fort Bhoj. 

\- Oh, vous êtes son fidèle soutien maintenant, dit le colonel d’une voix traînante en plissant les yeux. 

Je haussai les épaules et ne dis rien. 

\- Si je vous dis que le Fort Bhoj a explosé suite à un tragique accident, vous ne me croirez pas, bien sûr. Néanmoins, c’est le cas – des otages vivants ont bien plus de valeur que des otages morts. Cependant, il a renoncé à sa maison – cela n’a plus d’importance. Tout comme, probablement, le fait que la fille de Dakkar a été secourue par un officier anglais. 

Je restai silencieux. Je regrettai déjà de n’avoir pu me contenir et d’avoir répondu au colonel. 

\- D’ailleurs, Ishwari est-elle sur le _Nautilus_ ? demanda-t-il, comme s’il faisait la conversation. 

Je baissai les yeux et serrai les dents pour ne rien dire. J’étais submergé par la peur, cette fois par la perception diabolique de Spencer. J’avais peur qu’il ne découvrît la vérité juste en me posant les bonnes questions et en observant comment mon expression changeait. 

\- Pourquoi faites-vous silence, professeur ? demanda doucement Spencer. L’appréciez-vous ? Jolie fille, n’est-ce pas ? Belle, noble, intelligente et audacieuse. J’ai été ravi d’apprendre la manière si futée dont elle avait trompé Miss Jones. Mais réfléchissez, Monsieur Aronnax, quelle sera sa destinée ? Une prison, même luxueuse, reste une prison. Et dans six mois, dans un an, ou cinq, le _Nautilus_ sera inévitablement coulé. Et alors personne ne se souciera qu’Ishwari ne soit pas coupable des crimes de son père – elle mourra d’une façon horrible avec tous les autres. Mais vous pouvez la sauver. 

Je gardai le silence. 

\- Vous pouvez même lui rendre visite à Allahabad. 

Les paroles de Spencer étaient du poison s’écoulant dans mes oreilles. Comme il m’aurait été difficile de rester loyal au capitaine Nemo si j’avais aimé Ishwari de la façon dont l’imaginait le colonel. 

\- Vous perdez votre temps, dis-je fermement en relevant les yeux. Je ne vous dirai rien. 

Les yeux de Spencer restèrent vides, et une expression ennuyée apparut sur son visage. 

\- Eh bien alors, dit-il, vous avez vous-même choisi ce qui va arriver. 

Il regarda Smith qui se tenait à la porte. 

\- Smith, emmenez le professeur Aronnax dans la chambre bleue. Et ne lui donnez ni nourriture ni eau. Vous aurez du temps pour réfléchir, Monsieur Aronnax. Mourir de soif prend longtemps. 

*** 

La chambre bleue se trouvait être une longue pièce étroite au troisième étage, tapissée d’un papier couleur bleuet fané. Une haute fenêtre dans le mur opposé à la porte était scellé par de lourds barreaux de fer forgé. La pièce était meublée d’un sofa, d’une armoire, d’une chaise, d’un petit bureau et d’une étagère de livres, en majorité de cuisine. 

Quand la porte se ferma derrière moi et que la clé tourna dans la serrure, la première chose que je fis fut de me précipiter à la fenêtre pour voir où j’étais et si je pouvais appeler à l’aide. Cependant, seule la mer – la lugubre et déplaisante Manche – était visible de la fenêtre. Quand je déplaçai la chaise jusqu’à la fenêtre et me tins dessus, je vis une étroite plage de galets et des vagues d’écume blanche roulant sur le rivage. La maison n’était pas à plus de cinquante mètres du ressac. 

Même si je brisai la vitre et hurlai de toutes mes forces, personne ne m’entendrait. 

Je me levai de la chaise et m’assis sur le sofa, pressant mes tempes avec des doigts froids. Ce fut alors seulement que je réalisais complètement le futur que le colonel Spencer avait en réserve pour moi. Il restait six jours avant la rencontre avec le capitaine Nemo. Je savais que je ne pourrais le supporter. Je ne suis pas l’un de ces héros qui acceptaient vaillamment et fièrement toute mort. Si ce n’était dans trois, puis dans quatre jours, je céderais et trahirais le capitaine pour un verre d’eau. Et même si Spencer épargnait ma vie, je n’en voudrais plus. 

Je ressentis de l’horreur. La peur dégoûtante et poisseuse d’une créature vivante face à une mort proche et imminente. Mes pensées tournèrent en rond encore et encore, cherchant une issue sans en trouver. 

Je devais mourir avant de céder. 

Ayant pris cette décision, je me calmai un peu. Je me souviens que je me tins près de la fenêtre pendant un long moment à regarder la mer grise – la mer dans laquelle se trouvait le capitaine Nemo et où j’étais destiné à ne jamais retourner. J’espérais qu’un jour il découvrirait que je n’avais pas répondu à son appel parce que j’étais mort, non parce que j’avais choisi de rester à terre – et me pardonnerait.


	9. Chapitre 9

Une heure passa, peut-être deux. Graduellement mon désespoir s’apaisa, et je commençai à examiner mon donjon bleu. La penderie était vide exceptés deux cintres de bois. Il n’y avait ni papier ni plumes ni encre sur le bureau. Je parcourus les livres sur l’étagère, cherchant la moindre brochure entre les pages, mais ne trouvai rien d’intéressant. Je revins à la fenêtre, secouai les barreaux de fer puis glissai la main entre eux et ouvris la fenêtre. Une bouffée d’air frais pénétra dans la pièce avec de petites gouttes de pluie. Sans les barreaux, j’aurais déchiré ma chemise en longues bandes, ôté l’encadrement de la fenêtre et serais descendu par là avec ma corde de fortune. Cependant, le colonel Spencer n’avait pas fait d’erreur si grossière.

Il m’avait tendu un bon piège. Mais on peut s’échapper de presque n’importe quel piège. 

Et si le canot du _Nautilus_ arrivait au quai de la digue nord et ne m’y trouvait pas ? Je ne doutais pas que les marins n’attendraient pas – si j’avais changé d’avis au sujet de mon retour sur le sous-marin, ou si des circonstances imprévues m’avaient retardé, la chose la plus raisonnable à faire serait de regagner l’océan immédiatement. Aussi je pouvais bien donner à Spencer un autre lieu de rencontre – un pratique, commode, mais faux. 

Bien sûr, il ne me laisserait pas partir avant d’être certain que je disais la vérité, mais le temps qu’il comprît que je mentais, la barque serait partie. 

Je pensais à Tadeusz Krasnovski, qui me cherchait probablement dans tous les hôtels de la ville en ce moment même. Était-il un ennemi ou un ami, un fou dangereux ou mon seul espoir de salut ? Je ne l’avais pas cru et il avait eu raison – quand il avait parlé des espions anglais, et quand il avait tenté de m’empêcher de partir avec le gredin dans le cabriolet. 

Je songeais à François d’Orbigny et les mois où j’avais vécu dans sa maison, à Ishwari, à un millier d’autres choses, mais plus le temps passait, plus mes pensées revenaient à l’eau et au fait de boire. Je me rappelai involontairement le goût du vin fait maison, dont mon ami avait généreusement rempli mon verre et celui de Conseil, le jeu de la lueur du feu sur le cristal, la fraîcheur aigre sur ma langue – et je salivai. Je tentai de repenser à Paris, au Muséum d’Histoire Naturelle, à mon travail – et de nouveau je sentis l’arôme du café fraîchement préparé par Monsieur Salem, son goût puissant et sa chaleur. Je me rappelai la fraîche eau claire distillée à partir de l’eau de mer à bord du _Nautilus_ – et il me semblait que j’étais prêt à en avaler un verre après l’autre. Le jour s’écoula lentement jusqu’à midi ; ma soif s’accrut et bientôt je ne pus me l’ôter de l’esprit. 

Trois jours ? Serais-je capable de tenir trois jours entiers, si le soir du second j’avais soif ? Ma langue semblait gonflée dans ma bouche et il m’était très difficile d’avaler. Je ne pouvais tenir en place – je m’asseyais sur le sofa, bondissait immédiatement, allais à la fenêtre, puis de nouveau sur le sofa. Le temps s’étirait insupportablement. A la tombée de la nuit, je commençai à frissonner de nouveau, et puis me sentis nauséeux. Ma condition ne faisait qu’empirer. Mes pensées étaient sans queue ni tête, il était impossible de me concentrer. Je m’allongeai sur le sofa, espérant m’endormir et faire passer quelques heures de plus, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Je pensais avec horreur à ce qui arriverait si Spencer ne me croyait pas et ne me donnait pas d’eau. 

Au matin, je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil sans repos. Je rêvai d’avoir soif, errant dans mon appartement parisien en cherchant à m’enivrer, mais toutes les bouteilles de vin de l’office étaient vides, il n’y avait pas d’eau dans la cuisine, et les arbres devant la fenêtre étaient desséchés et noircis. 

Je devais faire en sorte que Spencer me crût. 

Il croyait qu’une soif insupportable me briserait – aussi devais-je être brisé par une soif insupportable. J’avais assez de persévérance pour tenir – et alors on s’attendrait à ce que le ‘rat de bibliothèque’ Aronnax abandonnât et parlât. Je pouvais même inventer deux lieux de rencontre – un qui était clairement une fausse piste pour m’en sortir et sauver le _Nautilus_, et l’autre aussi plausible et probable que la digue nord. 

Par exemple, je dirais la digue ouest. Et pour le premier, je pourrais donner le quai de l’Abbaye. 

Je pressai mon front contre le fer froid des barreaux et fermai les yeux. Je marchai de nouveau sur des œufs à travers le Congo, sachant que la mort me suivait de près. De nouveau j’étais assis dans une grange de guingois, serrant mon fusil, alors qu’un tigre mangeur d’hommes rugissait au-dehors. De nouveau, je bataillai avec un fragile bateau de pêche au milieu d’une mer tempétueuse. La peur me gagnait mais elle ne me rendait plus fou. Je devais battre le colonel Spencer – ou mourir. 

*** 

Le jour s’étira sans fin. Je me tenais à la fenêtre, regardant la mer, puis commençais à marcher de la fenêtre à la porte. Bientôt j’eus faim et soif. Je m’allongeai sur le sofa pour économiser mes forces et fixai le rectangle gris de la fenêtre et la silhouette noire des barreaux. Progressivement, la pièce fut noyée d’une pénombre profonde. Je fermai les yeux et ne remarquai pas quand je m’endormis. Je me réveillai à l’aube, de froid et de soif. Ma bouche était sèche, et ma langue pâteuse. Je me levai du sofa, fermai la fenêtre, puis fis quelques exercices de gymnastique, tâchant de me réchauffer. Je frissonnais légèrement, et j’avais l’impression que du sable avait été versé dans mes yeux, mais globalement, ma condition semblait assez tolérable. Mais je savais qu’elle empirerait, de beaucoup. 

Il n’y avait rien à considérer pour moi ni rien à faire – juste pour passer le temps – aussi je laissai mes pensées vagabonder où bon leur semblait, sautant au hasard d’un sujet à l’autre. Je songeai à Conseil et fus heureux de ne pas l’avoir emmené avec moi. J’espérais que sa nouvelle vie lui apporterait satisfaction et bonheur. Mon fidèle camarade méritait plus que de vivre toute sa vie en serviteur. Serait-il capable d’accepter ma disparition ? Je l’espérais sincèrement.


	10. Chapitre 10

Le réveil fut terrible – je ne m’étais jamais senti plus mal de ma vie. J’avais l’impression de m’étouffer sur ma propre langue et mes lèvres étaient desséchées. Mes yeux secs et enflammés souffraient de la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les nuages bas sur la mer. Je sus que je ne pourrais en supporter plus.

Il était temps de lancer la seconde partie du plan. 

Je cognai du poing contre la porte close. Assez rapidement, j’entendis des pas lourds et Smith me lança : 

\- Que voulez-vous ? 

\- Parler au colonel Spencer ! croassai-je difficilement. 

Mon geôlier partit. Je n’entendis rien dans le couloir pendant dix minutes, puis les pas lourds revinrent. J’entendis une clé tourner dans le verrou, la porte s’ouvrit, et je vis Smith. Il me regarda avec intérêt. 

\- Suivez-moi. 

Nous descendîmes au premier étage dans la même pièce où j’avais été interrogé la première fois. Spencer siégeait dans le même fauteuil en cuir avec un verre d’eau sur la table devant lui. A la vue du verre, ma gorge se serra sur un spasme. 

\- Bonjour, professeur Aronnax, dit calmement le colonel, me considérant sans plaisir ni pitié. Êtes-vous prêt à me révéler le lieu de rencontre avec Dakkar ? 

\- Oui, dis-je d’une voix rauque. Nous nous retrouverons au quai de l’Abbaye. 

Pendant quelques longues secondes, Spencer me regarda dans les yeux. 

\- Vous mentiez, dit-il froidement. 

\- Donnez-moi de l’eau, priai-je, épuisé. 

\- Uniquement après que vous m’ayez donné le lieu de rencontre. Le vrai lieu de rencontre. 

Je fermai les yeux. Je frissonnai de nouveau et la soif paraissait insupportable. _Allons_, me dis-je, _allons._

\- D’accord, murmurai-je. D’accord. Le canot du _Nautilus_ sera près du quai de la digue ouest. Je serai emmené à bord. Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez pas de mal à Ishwari. 

Spencer restait silencieux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me forçai à croiser son regard. Les yeux du colonel parurent me transpercer. 

\- Non, dit lentement Spencer. Vous mentez encore. Réfléchissez. Smith, ramenez le professeur dans la chambre bleue. 

Je serrai les dents aussi fort que possible pour m’empêcher de parler, à moins de crier ‘Digue nord’. Le verre d’eau sur la table me semblait à cet instant plus précieux que la vie, l’honneur, le passé et le future. Je suivis Smith à l’étage, à peine capable de marcher droit, mon cœur battant à un rythme inégal, comme si j’avais soudain vieilli de cent ans. 

Laissé seul, je me rendis automatiquement à la fenêtre. Gruger Spencer n’avait pas fonctionné, ce qui signifiait qu’il était temps de mourir. Bien sûr, il n’y avait pas un seul objet tranchant dans la pièce, mais si je brisai soigneusement la fenêtre, je pourrais choisir un fragment convenable et me trancher la gorge. Serais-je capable de le faire assez vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de m’arrêter ? Avais-je assez de détermination ? 

Je restai debout, en transe, incapable de bouger. Des nuages sombres semblaient s’affaisser sur les vagues, dans les crêtes déchiquetées desquelles un bateau de pêche solitaire tanguait près de la côte. Sur le verre que j’étais sur le point de briser, de grosses gouttes de pluie frappèrent – un déluge venait de commencer. Les cieux pleins de pitié envoyaient cette précieuse humidité à la Terre et je ne pouvais que regarder, impuissant, alors qu’elle tombait devant moi. 

Soudain, une autre pensée s’alluma dans mon esprit – le tissu doux de ma chemise absorbait très bien l’eau ! J’ouvris la fenêtre aussi grand que les barreaux de fer le permettaient et tendis ma main au-dehors. Des gouttes froides claquèrent sur ma paume. Ne croyant toujours pas à ma chance, je retirai ma main et léchai avidement les gouttes de ma langue desséchée. Immédiatement, et m’emmêlant presque dans mes bretelles, j’ôtai ma veste et mon gilet, puis ma chemise, et l’agitai au-dehors, comme une forteresse qui se rendait en agitant un drapeau blanc. 

La pluie dégringolait du ciel et bientôt ma chemise en fut imprégnée et moi-même, débordant de joie. Je pouvais obtenir de l’eau ! Le Havre est une ville de pluie, et à présent, à la fin septembre, il est rare qu’il se passe un jour sans pluie. Et tant que Spencer ne me surprenait pas à faire cela, je pourrais tenir jusqu’au jour déterminé par le capitaine Nemo sans trahir personne. 

Ayant attendu jusqu’à ce que l’eau commençât à goutter de ma chemise, je la ramenai doucement dans la pièce et tordis la manche, pressant l’eau directement dans ma bouche. L’eau de pluie avait le goût du tissu et de la poussière mais à présent elle me semblait la boisson la plus délicieuse du monde. La pluie continua et, ayant presque complètement essoré ma chemise, je la pendis de nouveau à la fenêtre. La soif me brûlait encore la gorge, mais mon esprit s’éclaircit – et j’avais aussi de l’espoir. 

Quand la pluie s’affaiblit en un silencieux crachin, je pressai avec précaution la chemise pour la dernière fois et fermai la fenêtre. J’étais gelé et affamé. Malheureusement, une bataille remportée ne signifiait pas la victoire dans cette guerre. J’étais toujours à la merci de mes ennemis et je devais me conduire avec prudence, de sorte qu’ils n’utilisassent pas de méthodes plus brutales pour me faire parler. 

Je défroissai la chemise et la suspendis à sécher dans la penderie. Si Spencer voulait m’interroger à nouveau, je devrais être habillé comme d’habitude. 

*** 

En soirée, il fut clair que j’étais malade. Je frissonnais constamment, mon front était brûlant et ma gorge se serrait de douleur. Et j’avais de nouveau soif. J’étais étendu sur le sofa, roulé en boule pour me tenir chaud, regardant sans réfléchir par la fenêtre le jour qui mourait derrière les barreaux. 

Soudain une ombre noire passa en un éclair devant la fenêtre – comme si un albatros battait des ailes. Après un instant l’ombre réapparut, et je réalisai qu’il s’agissait des jambes d’un homme descendant une corde depuis le toit. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre, l’ouvrit – et juste devant je vis Tadeusz Krasnovski. 

\- Vous ?! criai-je avec stupéfaction. 

\- Silence, professeur. Vite, cachez-vous dans l’armoire et couvrez-vous les oreilles. Je vais faire sauter la fenêtre. Quand les barreaux tomberont, passez par l’ouverture et prenez la corde. 

\- Vous êtes fou ! 

\- Faites ce que je dis. 

J’opinai et grimpai dans l’armoire, ressentant horreur, joie et vertige tout à la fois. Krasnovski était clairement fou, mais il m’avait trouvé, et à présent j’avais une plus grande chance de tromper la mort et le colonel Spencer. 

Je fermai les yeux et pressai étroitement mes mains sur mes oreilles, puis attendis. Pendant quelques minutes rien ne se produisit, et puis il y eut une monstrueuse explosion, suivie d’un claquement métallique. L’armoire trembla violemment, plusieurs planches se fendirent et l’une des portes sortit de ses gonds. Je sortis et fus frappé par l’odeur de la poudre noire dans la pièce. Je filai vers la fenêtre désormais dégarnie. 

C’était à présent un trou béant et une corde épaisse y était attachée, Krasnovski la descendant déjà. Il la tendait avec son poids, aussi ne me fut-il pas difficile de m’y accrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard nous étions tous deux sur le sol. 

\- Courez ! ordonna Krasnovski avant de filer le long de la maison vers la gauche, restant collé au mur. 

Quelque part au-dessus de nous une fenêtre s’ouvrit, puis une autre, des voix se firent entendre, et puis le bruit des vagues fut couvert par les éclatements secs de pistolets que l’on déchargeait. 

Contournant la maison, nous gravîmes une colline sous la protection de grands arbres. Là, la profonde obscurité qui enveloppait la côte se changea en une noirceur absolue. Je dus me rappeler tous les trucs que j’avais appris durant mes nombreuses expéditions pour ne pas trébucher et me casser une jambe. Krasnovski était un fantôme gris devant moi, des brindilles craquant parfois sous ses pieds. 

Quelques minutes plus tard nous prîmes un large sentir le long de la côte et partîmes au sud. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Une heure plus tard, j’étais étendu dans la cabine d’une vieille chaloupe au quai de l’Anse de Joinville, enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertures et toujours secoué de frissons. Krasnovski promit que notre refuge était sûr ; d’après lui, les propriétaires de la chaloupe ne l’utilisaient que durant les mois d’été.

Mon front était brûlant, mes mains glacées, et je ne pouvais me réchauffer. Tadeusz était assis près de moi et de nouveau son visage mince paraissait inquiet et rêveur tout à la fois. 

\- Alors, comment m’avez-vous trouvé ? demandai-je. 

Il me regarda en coin. 

\- Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? 

\- Oui, dis-je fermement. 

\- J’ai brisé les doigts du rouquin avec qui vous êtes parti, l’un après l’autre. 

J’étais horrifié. 

\- Vous l’avez torturé ? 

Krasnovski haussa les épaules. 

\- Si c’est une consolation, il a traité nombre de ses victimes bien pire que cela. 

\- Comment le savez-vous ? 

\- J’ai parlé aux gens sur les docks. 

Et, croisant mon regard soupçonneux, il ajouta : 

\- Les Polonais en terre étrangère s’aident toujours mutuellement. 

Il m’effrayait toujours. Parfois, beaucoup. 

\- Et comment saviez-vous dans quelle pièce j’étais détenu ? 

Krasnovski me regarda avec surprise. 

\- Vous agitiez votre chemise par la fenêtre. 

Je ris péniblement et toussai. Le bateau ! Le bateau de pêche que j’avais vu depuis la fenêtre ! Comment n’avais-je pas songé à y regarder de plus près ? 

\- Prenons un peu plus de calva, dit Tadeusz, et allons nous coucher. Et j’essaierai de nous trouver de la nourriture demain. 

J’opinai et reposai ma tête sur la couverture roulée qui servait d’oreiller de fortune. Je ne voulais bouger, ne voulais pas penser. Je dus couvrir mes yeux alors que la pièce commençait à tourner. Je savais que j’avais une fièvre élevée et que dans les jours à venir je serais à peine capable de marcher vingt mètres sans aide. 

Krasnovski souffla la lampe au kérosène et la cabine s’assombrit. J’entendis la porte grincer, puis ses pas sur le pont. La chaloupe tangua doucement, les vagues léchant ses flancs, et au son de leurs doux éclaboussements, je m’endormis. 

*** 

Je me rappelle vaguement les deux jours suivants. Je m’endormais, me réveillais, m’endormais de nouveau. D’étranges illusions interféraient avec la réalité, et il semblait que j’étais pour toujours perdu dans le brouillard entre réalité et néant. 

Je rêvais du colonel Spencer, je rêvais de ce verre d’eau moqueur sur le bureau – et là, dans ce rêve, mes lèvres me trahirent et j’entendis mon propre murmure rauque : « la digue nord ! ». Je rêvais de la nuit, d’un quai désert, le vent froid et humide me frappant, mon manteau tournoyant. J’attendais encore le canot du _Nautilus_, fixant intensément les ténèbres de la nuit – et puis je me rappelais que j’avais trahi le capitaine Nemo, et que le _Nautilus_ avait été capturé par les Britanniques et que personne ne viendrait pour moi, jamais. Il me semblait que j’étais étendu dans la cabine de la chaloupe, incapable de bouger, et Tadeusz Krasnovski glissait vers moi, souriant triomphalement – et alors je vis que ce n’était pas Tadeusz mais le colonel Spencer ! J’étais pris dans les chaînes d’un vicieux cauchemar, duquel je ne pouvais m’échapper. 

Plusieurs fois je me réveillais avec l’impression distincte d’être en retard. Je m’efforçais de me lever, d’atteindre le chronomètre – et puis je me rappelais que je ne l’avais plus, et aucun moyen de lire l’heure. Tadeusz Krasnovski, toujours proche, posait sa main sur ma poitrine, me pressant de me recoucher, et portait une bouteille d’eau à mes lèvres. 

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandais-je à chaque fois. 

\- Le vingt-huit septembre, répondait-il. 

Et puis il commença à répondre : « le vingt-neuf septembre ». 

Le temps s’enfuyait inévitablement comme du sable entre mes doigts, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. 

Dans les premières heures du trente septembre, je fus au plus mal. Je me sentais comprimé par les ténèbres étouffantes, il faisait insupportablement chaud, je suais abondamment et me tournais en tous sens, essayant de rejeter les couvertures. Au début il me sembla que j’étais seul, mais alors Tadeusz s’agita sur sa couchette, se leva, alluma la lampe et vint me voir. Il me toucha le front des doigts, puis ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour que l’air frais de la mer y soufflât et m’enveloppa étroitement dans les couvertures. 

\- Doucement, professeur, dit-il. Le matin venu, ça ira mieux. 

Il avait raison et je le savais. Au matin je me sentais vraiment mieux. Ma fièvre tomba et mon esprit s’éclaircit enfin. 

*** 

Le matin du trente septembre je pris un petit-déjeuner pour la première fois : un petit pain, un minuscule morceau de fromage et deux grosses pommes. Je vacillai de faiblesse quand je tentai de me lever et de faire quelques pas autour de la cabine. Je dus me tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. J’attendis une minute que la pièce s’arrêtât de tourner et commençai à marcher du mur du fond à la porte et retour, et encore, et encore, travaillant ma force. Tadeusz Krasnovski m’observait en silence. 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé, professeur ? demanda-t-il enfin. Vous ne trouverez aucun endroit plus sûr qu’ici. Les propriétaires du bateau ne reviendront pas avant mai. 

\- J’ai un rendez-vous important. Je ne peux le manquer. 

\- Un rendez-vous important prévu ? dit lentement Tadeusz. Et c’était pour cela que vous êtes venu au Le Havre ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Et les Britanniques vous ont capturé à cause de cela ? 

Je le considérai avec prudence. Les yeux de Krasnovski brûlaient de nouveau d’une intensité féline. 

\- Tadeusz, écoutez-moi, soupirai-je. Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour tout… d’avoir sauvé ma vie, de m’avoir caché, d’avoir pris soin de moi pendant que j’étais malade. Croyez-moi, si ce n’était que moi, je vous emmènerais avec moi sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais ce n’est pas mon secret. Si je vous amène au lieu de rendez-vous, ils pourraient vous tuer, et je ne pourrais les en empêcher. 

\- Je comprends, dit Krasnovski. 

Il se frotta le visage de ses mains, et il m’apparut qu’elles tremblaient. 

\- Maintenant écoutez, professeur Aronnax. Je vis pour l’indépendance de la Pologne et pour que l’ordre pourri du monde soit brisé. A présent les despotes dirigent le destin du monde et seuls quelques-uns vivent dans le luxe aux dépens de millions de pauvres. Des mouvements populaires sont réprimés partout en Europe… partout dans le monde. Vous savez ce que le _Nautilus_ est devenu pour moi : l’espoir, une bannière, une étoile polaire. Et je ne veux pas que l’autocratie tsariste le noie, comme elle a noyé la Pologne dans le sang. Parlez au capitaine Nemo et à Stepan des essais de la torpille d’Aleksandrovskiy. Vous rappelez-vous où et quand ils auront lieu ? 

\- Je me le rappelle, Tadeusz, dis-je doucement. Dans la baie de Karkinitsky sur la Mer Noire, à partir du quinze octobre. 

Il opina. 

\- Bien. Je vous aiderai à vous rendre au lieu de rencontre, puis partirai. Si vous y allez seul, soit vous serez pris soit vous aurez les Brits sur vos talons, ou peut-être quelqu’un d’autre. Je crois bien que vous connaissez tout en termes de vie marine, et plus encore, mais pour la surveillance et l’espionnage, je suis désolé, mais vous êtes un vrai bleu. Si les Anglais nous détectent quand même, je pourrai vous couvrir, les dérouter ou les retarder. Et si après cela Stepan et ses amis décident de me tuer – ainsi soit-il. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Krasnovski avait raison ; seul, je ne pourrais me rendre sur la digue. Le colonel Spencer devait avoir placé ses gens tout autour du port du Havre. En tout cas, je l’aurais fait à sa place. 

\- Bien, faites comme vous voulez, dis-je, et que Dieu nous aide.


	12. Chapitre 12

Durant le restant de la journée, je ne pus me tenir en place. J'étais consumé par une insupportable anxiété. Je marchais de long en large dans la cabine à pas encore instables, m’asseyais sur le lit, me levais de nouveau, mon cœur battant dans ma poitrine ; je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien. Dans quelques heures notre sort serait décidé. Pas seulement cela ; je savais que la nuit déciderait aussi du sort des marins que le capitaine Nemo enverrait me chercher, et peut-être même le mien.

Si seulement je pouvais prévenir le capitaine ! Si seulement je pouvais lui dire que dans le port du Havre se trouvait son vieil ennemi – un ennemi expérimenté, rusé et sans scrupules. J’étais terrifié à l’idée que Spencer pourchasserait le canot du _Nautilus_, capturerait les marins et tenterait de détruire le sous-marin. Si j’en avais la chance, je replanifierais la rencontre, voyagerais jusqu’à New York, l’Australie, n’importe où, juste pour échapper à la surveillance et ne pas risquer le capitaine et ses gens. 

Dans ces longues heures d'inactivité forcée, mon cerveau semblait lambiner et différentes versions de la même peur filaient dans mes pensées. De là, dans la cabine de la vieille chaloupe, le colonel Spencer me semblait un genre de génie du mal, capable de lire des lettres brûlées, de deviner les pensées de ses ennemis et de préparer des pièges ingénieux. Même la chaloupe ne me paraissait plus sûr. 

Craignant d’être vu par des espions, je ne quittais pas la cabine, alors même que les murs proches et grinçants se resserraient sur moi comme le couvercle d’un cercueil. Parfois il me semblait que ma fièvre s’élevait de nouveau alors que mon esprit était frappé de pensées douloureuses. 

Tadeusz Krasnovski resta sur le pont presque tout le temps. Je soupçonnai que ma nervosité l'irritait. En fin d'après-midi il partit for reconnaissance. Je me fiais et me défiais de lui tout à la fois. J’avais peur qu’il ne fût capturé, traqué ou suivi. Cependant, je ne me faisais pas confiance non plus. J’étais encore très faible et comprenais que je serais un fardeau pour Krasnovski plutôt qu’un camarade fiable. Et si nous devions courir ou nous battre ? Et si je faisais un pas de travers et me tordais la cheville ? Durant ces dernières heures, les peurs les plus ridicules me rendaient fou. 

Quand Krasnovski revint, il faisait déjà noir. Il pleuvait de nouveau, et le caban qu'il avait emprunté aux propriétaires de la chaloupe luisaient d’humidité dans la lumière de la lampe à pétrole. Il ôta sa casquette et en secoua l’eau, me regardant avec une expression sinistre. 

\- Il y a des espions partout. La plupart se trouve à l'entrée de la digue ouest, mais il y en a assez ailleurs. J'ai peur que nous ne puissions aller à terre. Vous, professeur, êtes trop voyant. 

Mon cœur se serra. 

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? 

\- Nous irons par la mer, en bateau. Vous vous allongez, et je vous couvrirai avec une couverture. Il fait sombre et il pleut à verse, personne ne vous remarquera. Habillez-vous chaudement. 

Il me jeta un regard rapide et ajouta : 

\- Il fait déjà nuit, et je n'irai nulle part sans vous. Quels sont le lieu et l'heure exacts du rendez-vous ? 

Je le regardai en silence pendant une minute et ne pus prononcer un mot, ma gorge contractée par un spasme nerveux. 

\- La digue nord, dis-je enfin avec difficulté. Une heure après minuit. 

Krasnovski opina. 

\- Pas trop loin. C'est bien. Un quart d'heure nous suffira. Nous approcherons le quai depuis le port, je pourrais vous déposer... mais nous verrons. Mais d’abord… 

Il me considéra et quitta la cabine. J'entendis ses pas sur le pont, puis sur l'échelle menant dans la cale. A peu près dix minutes plus tard il revint en portant une pile de vêtements : une veste, un étroit pantalon de marin et un bonnet noir tricoté. 

\- Essayez ça. Et s'ils vous vont, habillez-vous. 

\- C'est du vol, marmonnai-je en ramassant le caban de cuir à la manche déchirée. 

Il sentait le goudron, le poisson et la toile humide. 

\- Bien sûr que c'est du vol, dit moqueusement Krasnovski. Professeur, votre probité candide et vos robes blanches me remplissent d'admiration. N’avez-vous jamais rien volé ? Même enfant ? 

Je le regardai brièvement et pris une respiration. Il avait raison ; les circonstances ne laissaient pas l'occasion de montrer le sensibilité requise. 

La veste était trop grande et le pantalon trop court. J'enfilai la casquette, repoussant soigneusement mes cheveux dessous, et me tournai vers Krasnovski. Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles. 

\- Excellent, professeur ! Maintenant votre propre mère ne vous reconnaîtrait pas à dix pas, sans parler des Brits. 

Une heure de plus passa et nous quittâmes la cabine de la chaloupe. Il pleuvait toujours, et les lueurs des phares dispersaient à peine les ténèbres. Le quai derrière nous était totalement désert, l’horizon caché par les nombreux vaisseaux de tous genres et tailles ancrés aux mouillages ramifiés de l’anse de Joinville. C’était un vrai labyrinthe. Cette vue me rassura un peu ; nous ne pourrions être trouvés que s’ils savaient où regarder. 

Nous gagnâmes ce même bateau de pêche que j'avais vu de la fenêtre de ma prison. Tadeusz me fit coucher au fond et me couvrit d'une toile et s’assit aux avirons. L’insupportable anxiété des dernières heures avait reflué et je fus saisi d’une pénible excitation. 

Des éclats de phare flottaient au-dessus de nous, mais bientôt Krasnovski mena le bateau hors du labyrinthe de navires à l’ancre, et nous fûmes poussés sur des vagues légères. A présent au-dessus de moi ne s’étirait que les ténèbres, d’où tombait doucement la pluie. Je ne pouvais dire où nous allions ; je devais me fier entièrement à Krasnovski. 

Dix minutes plus tard j'entendis un nouveau son par-dessus le clapotis de la pluie et le grincement des rames : le bruit des vagues heurtant le bas du quai. Tadeusz fit tourner le bateau ; la mer nous poussait désormais sous un angle différent. Le rugissement des vagues se fit plus fort. J’admirais la simplicité du plan du Polonais : au lieu de nous diriger vers la digue nord par les ruelles du port, où les espions de Spencer nous auraient sûrement remarqués, nous approchâmes le quai par le chemin le plus court, bien cachés par la noirceur de la nuit. 

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Tadeusz reposa les rames. 

\- Professeur, levez-vous, dit-il doucement. Nous y sommes. 

Je repoussai la toile et m’assis. La paroi du quai n’était qu’à une toise et demie du flanc bâbord. Les vagues soulevèrent notre bateau de sorte que le bord du quai n’était pas à plus de trois pieds au-dessus de nous, mais quand elles nous redescendirent, il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Pour atteindre le quai, il était nécessaire d’avoir la force et l’agilité d’un acrobate de cirque. 

Je regardai l’eau noire, le mur glissant, et il fut clair que je ne pourrais monter. 

Krasnovski lui aussi observait l’obstacle, puis se tourna vers moi. 

\- Prenez les rames, professeur. Approchez le bateau. 

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? 

\- Monter sur le quai et vous aider. 

\- C'est fou ! Vous allez tomber ! 

\- Vous avez d’autres idées ? demanda-t-il lugubrement. 

Si ce n’avait été pour le _Nautilus_ et le capitaine Nemo, j’aurais catégoriquement refusé de participer à cette tentative désespérée, mais Krasnovski m’avait clairement transmis sa folie. Je pris les rames et amenai doucement le flanc du bateau près du quai. Tadeusz se mit debout sur le banc, les bras tendus comme un danseur sur corde. Et, quad nous montâmes sur une vague particulièrement haute, il sauta sur le mur, essayant de le saisir des bras et de la poitrine. Pendant un instant je regardai, horrifié, tandis qu’il éraflait le mur de la pointe de ses bottes, étirant son corps toujours plus loin sur le quai, et puis il remonta les jambes, roula par-dessus le bord et disparut. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis sa tête et ses épaules au-dessus de moi. 

\- Prenez la vague, professeur, dit Krasnovski avec une sombre satisfaction. Et donnez-moi la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes bons lecteurs, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un gros problème : la personne qui traduit cette histoire du russe vers l'anglais a publié encore deux chapitres après celui-ci, puis s'est arrêtée, et semble avoir disparu d'AO3 ; en tout cas, elle ne répond plus aux messages.   
Donc, pour continuer à traduire en français, il va falloir que je mette la main sur la version originale et russe et faire chauffer Deepl pour effectuer la version directement de l'un à l'autre. Ne parlant pas un mot de russe, je ne garantis pas la qualité du texte, et m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que cela prendra.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais on traduit drôlement plus vite quand on travaille de la maison... Personne pour regarder par-dessus votre épaule quand vous bossez depuis votre salon >:)

Sans l’aide de Tadeusz Krasnovski, je n’aurais jamais gravi ce quai. Et même avec son aide, je tombai presque à deux reprises dans l’eau froide et glacée. Laissé seul, ayant lâché les rames, je ne pouvais plus maintenir le bateau près du mur ; non seulement les vagues le faisaient monter puis descendre, mais elles le faisaient aussi tanguer. Elles me dirigeraient droit vers le mur, faisant grincer le bordage contre la pierre grise incrustée de coquilles acérées, ou m’emportaient de plusieurs pieds sur le côté. Krasnovski était allongé sur le bord, son buste en dépassant et tendant la main vers moi, mais je ne pouvais l’atteindre. En ces instants, j’oubliais tout au sujet des espions de Spencer, et même du bateau envoyé par le _Nautilus_ ; toute ma volonté était concentrée sur le fait de monter sur le quai.

Enfin, j’eus de la chance : l’une des vagues non seulement souleva le bateau, mais le poussa aussi contre le quai, et Tadeusz saisit immédiatement mon poignet dans une prise de fer. Le bateau dériva en-dessous de moi. Je restai suspendu au-dessus de l’eau noire et écumante, et si la prise de Krasnovski devait lâcher, je me cognerais sans doute la tête contre le mur, tomberais et ne pourrais remonter. 

Mais il me hissa de toutes ses forces vers lui et après quelques instants, je pus m’agripper au bord rugueux du mur de l’autre main et n’importe comment me débrouillai pour arriver en haut. 

Je pense que je m’écorchai les paumes à l’occasion, mais en cet instant je ne ressentais ni douleur ni froid. 

\- Excellent, professeur, croassa Krasnovski, essoufflé. Maintenant restez couché et ne bougez pas. Si vous vous levez, ils nous apercevront immédiatement. Il y a trop d’espions à la digue ouest. Et il y en a probablement quelques-uns à l’entrée de la digue nord. 

\- Quoi ? 

Je tournai la tête vers l’extrémité sud du quai. Elle se situait à environ cent toises ; il y avait à peu près la même distance jusqu’au phare à la pointe nord de la digue ouest voisine. Dans les ténèbres confuses nous ne pouvions rien voir mais bien sûr cela ne signifiait pas que nos ennemis ne nous verraient pas. 

Krasnovski était étendu sur le dos tout près, regardant le crachin tomber du ciel bas et plombé. 

\- Quand le bateau arrivera, nous devrons quand même nous lever, dis-je. Le vôtre est parti. Comment vous sortirez-vous d’ici ? 

Il sourit, probablement. 

\- J’y penserai quand je vous tirerai de là. Ou peut-être que je n’aurai pas à le faire si la balle de Stepan me trouve, et il rit doucement. 

Je confesse que son rire me fit frissonner. 

Le temps passa, et je commençais à geler quand Krasnovski sursauta soudain et roula de l’autre côté du quai, faisant face à l’océan. Je savais qu’il avait entendu quelque chose et me rapprochai rapidement de lui. Mon coeur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mais je ne ressentais plus aucune peur, juste la tension prenante du combat. 

Bientôt, au milieu des vagues, la forme d’un bateau parut glisser vers le quai, pas directement vers nous, mais sur la gauche. Il était impossible de crier sans attirer l’attention, aussi je bondis sur mes pieds et ôtai mon bonnet. Le vent fila dans mes cheveux et les agita sur ma tête. Le bateau changea de direction ; ils m’avaient remarqué. Et alors, depuis le nord, à l’entrée du quai, un coup de pistolet résonna, et un autre lui répondit depuis le sud, depuis le quai de la digue ouest. 

\- Eh bien, ça commence, s’exclama Tadeusz avec une joie mêlée de rage dans sa voix, se relevant juste après moi. 

Alors que la lueur de la lune éclairait brièvement la masse de silhouettes sombres dans le bateau, je réalisai que l’un des marins visait Krasnovski avec un fusil électrique. 

\- Ne tirez pas ! criai-je. C’est un ami ! 

Le bateau s’approchait toujours rapidement du quai, les rameurs tirant sur les avirons avec une cadence toute militaire. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit la voix âpre de Stepan. 

\- C’est une embuscade ! Nous en avons tout juste réchappé ! S’il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous ! 

Krasnovski cria quelques mots en polonais, sa voix tendue. 

\- Tadeusz ? s’exclama Stepan, stupéfait. 

Et puis la noirceur de la nuit fut illuminée par les éclairs de coups de feu. On tirait depuis le nord de notre position, et ce n’étaient pas juste deux ou trois espions ! J’entendis le sifflement des balles au-dessus de ma tête, et me baissai promptement. 

Les rameurs relevèrent les avirons aussitôt et le bateau continua sur son erre. Celui qui avait visé Krasnovski amena le canon vers la droite et son épaule tressauta plusieurs fois sous le recul. 

Du bateau au mur il n’y avait que deux toises et sur un signe du barreur, les marins le tournèrent vers nous en quelques coups d’avirons. 

\- Dans le bateau, tous les deux, vite ! ordonna le second du _Nautilus_. 

Je sautai dans le bateau, et alors des mains robustes me poussèrent au fond du bateau sans plus de cérémonie. Krasnovski sauta ensuite, et comme moi, fut poussé à plat ventre. Les rames frappèrent l’eau aussitôt, et je sentis le bateau bondir en avant. Le Havre, la digue nord et le colonel Spencer furent laissés derrière nous. Nous fîmes route vers l’océan, en direction du _Nautilus_. 

Les tirs devenaient plus fréquents. Deux ou trois fois, des balles frappèrent le flanc du bateau, et parfois j’entendais un sifflement juste juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je tremblais à la fois de soulagement et d’anxiété, je désirais savoir à quelle distance nous étions et si on nous poursuivait, mais à peine eus-je commencé à me relever qu’une main me repoussa sur le fond. 

\- Restez couché, professeur, grommela Stepan. Si une balle perdue vous attrape, je dis quoi au capitaine ? 

A mes côtés, Tadeusz marmonna quelque chose en polonais, mais contrairement à moi, il n’essaya même pas de résister. 

Le son des coups de feu s’atténua, les balles cessèrent de siffler ; apparemment, nous étions hors de portée. Pour autant que je puisse en juger, aucun des marins n’était blessé. De légères vagues de faible amplitude roulaient doucement vers nous et leur bruit incessant semblait être le souffle de l’océan. La nuit sombre nous dissimulait sur la Manche, nous cachant aux balles et à toute poursuite. 

Environ un quart d’heure plus tard, Stepan se releva enfin et dit quelques mots dans le dialecte de l’équipage du _Nautilus_. Les rameurs reposèrent les avirons. Tournant la tête, je vis que nous n’étions plus entourés d’une obscurité impénétrable – une légère lumière électrique diffuse se projetait à présent sur le bateau. Le _Nautilus_ remonta à la surface, marquant son chemin d’un éclat phosphorescent, et à cette vue mes yeux se mouillèrent. 

J’étais revenu.


	14. Chapitre 14

La mer rugit et s’ouvrit sur le pont d’acier du _Nautilus_ alors que le sous-marin faisait surface. Tadeusz se releva également. Il paraissait hypnotisé par le navire, et la stupéfaction mêlée de ravissement brillait sur son visage comme sur celui d’un enfant qui assistait à un miracle. Scintillant de lumière électrique, couvert d’une armure, le _Nautilus_ ressemblait à l’incarnation d’une beauté froide et de la puissance technologique, un messager vivant du vingtième siècle à venir.

Stepan se tourna vers Tadeusz et lui parla en polonais ; comme je le compris par ce qui s’ensuivit, il lui dit qu’il serait fouillé. Krasnovski répondit avec un léger sourire et écarta les bras avec obéissance. L’un des marins le palpa adroitement, retourna ses poches et sortir un couteau dans son étui de je ne sais où. Je n’aurais pas été surpris si on avait découvert un pistolet, mais Krasnovski n’avait aucune arme à feu sur lui. 

Pendant ce temps, une écoutille fut ouverte sur le pont du sous-marin, et le capitaine Nemo accompagné de plusieurs membres d’équipage y montèrent. Je tremblais, et il m’était difficile de respirer. L’expression du capitaine n’annonçait rien de bon. Bien sûr Nemo avait remarqué Krasnovski, tout comme il m’avait vu, mais il ne considéra que son second. Stepan répondit au capitaine avec une mine sinistre, et je réalisai qu’il se préparait à défendre sa décision. 

Le canot était fixé sur la plateforme, et nous traversâmes le pont. Nemo parlait sèchement à Stepan dans son propre dialecte. Stepan répondait calmement, avec confiance. Tadeusz considérait le capitaine du _Nautilus_ avec une curiosité évidente et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, s’inclina silencieusement. 

Enfin, Nemo donna un ordre, et Krasnovski fut emmené quelque part à l’intérieur du navire ; comme je le soupçonnais, dans la même cellule où Conseil, Ned et moi avions parfois été enfermés. Après cela, le capitaine vint vers moi. 

\- Monsieur Aronnax, j’attends une explication, dit-il d’un ton glacial. 

Je l’avoue, je fus pris de court. A cet instant, je fus plus conscient que jamais de l’état dans lequel je me présentais : sale, les habits déchirés par endroits, échevelé. Je me rappelai ne pas avoir pris de bain depuis Paris, ni m’être peigné depuis que j’avais quitté le train. 

\- Je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses, capitaine, je ne suis pas présentable. Si vous me le permettez, je vais arranger ma tenu et puis je vous raconterai tout. C’est une longue histoire ; je ne peux la résumer en trois mots. 

Nemo m’observa attentivement, et dans son regard quelque chose parut céder. \- Bien, dans une heure je vous attendrai dans la bibliothèque, dit-il plus doucement. 

L’équipage qui avait rangé le canot descendaient à présent un par un par l’écoutille. Sur le pont, exceptés le capitaine et moi-même, il n’y avait que Stepan. Je songeai qu’ils voudraient parler en privé, aussi je m’inclinai devant Nemo et me dirigeai vers l’écoutille. 

Une heure plus tard, j’étais lavé, les cheveux peignés, vêtu de lin clair, et me sentais de nouveau le professeur Aronnax, et non un criminel en fuite, me cachant à la justice dans les bas-fonds de la société. La tension flagrante des dernières heures m’avait abandonné ; à présent je me sentais de nouveau physiquement faible, et avec une fièvre légère. La conversation à venir avec le capitaine me rendait nerveux, mais cette nervosité était teintée d’une sombre douceur, non par l’horreur glacée. Peut-être m’accoutumais-je à être interrogé ! Cependant, pour le capitaine Nemo – contrairement au colonel Spencer – je n’avais qu’un seul secret, que les événements qui avaient eu lieu n’impliquaient en rien, aussi étais-je prêt à tout lui dire sincèrement et honnêtement. 

Quand j’arrivai dans la bibliothèque, le capitaine m’attendait, et se tourna vivement pour m’accueillir dès que j’ouvris la porte. 

\- Et vous voici, professeur, dit-il, me parut-il assez impatiemment. Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

\- Bien, je vous remercie. 

\- N’avez-vous pas faim ? 

\- Je ne sais, probablement pas, répondis-je honnêtement. 

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, la nourriture était bien la dernière chose que j’avais en tête. 

Le capitaine me regarda attentivement et, peut-être, avec quelque inquiétude. Il me vint à l’esprit qu’il avait probablement déjà parlé avec Tadeusz Krasnovski et savait ce qui était arrivé, du moins de son point de vue. 

\- Asseyez-vous s’il vous plaît. 

Je pris place sur l’un des canapés de cuir qui couraient le long des étagères. Nemo resta debout, les yeux fixés sur moi. 

\- A présent, Monsieur Aronnax, dites-moi tout. 

Et donc je luis dis. Je lui parlais de mon retour à Paris, comment j’avais dépeint ma convalescence après la rougeole, de Conseil, du contrat que je lui avais obtenu au Muséum d’Histoire Naturelle. Quand je commençai à lui parler du nouveau livre que je comptais écrire dans mon village normand, un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage du capitaine. 

\- Professeur, je suis surpris que vous n’ayez pas mis une annonce dans les journaux. 

Honnêtement, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu’il voulait dire. 

\- Quiconque vous connaît, ainsi que Conseil, ne croirait pas une seconde à cette histoire, expliqua le capitaine. Professeur, je crains de vous demander à quoi vous pensiez à ce moment ou si vous pensiez du tout. Vous auriez aussi bien pu dire à tout le monde que vous retourniez au Nautilus. 

Je me rappelai le regard soupçonneux que le directeur du Muséum m’avait lancé, auquel je n’avais pas accordé beaucoup d’attention. L’image familière des événements passés s’écroula et se réassembla comme un motif coloré dans un kaléidoscope après qu’on lui ait donné un tour. 

\- Je voulais que la vie de Conseil aille bien, marmonnai-je, me sentant comme le dernier des idiots. 

\- Oui, vous avez pensé à Conseil, mais pas à vous-même. Néanmoins, poursuivez. 

Je parlai des premières rencontres avec Tadeusz Krasnovski, des nouvelles torpilles « miracle » de l’ingénieur russe Aleksandrovskiy, de la façon dont Tadeusz m’avait traqué à bord du train et comment il m’avait prévenu de la surveillance des Britanniques. Je lui parlai de ce gredin de cocher, de l’enlèvement, du premier interrogatoire par le colonel Spencer, et de la lettre qui avait été clairement interceptée. Nemo ne souriait plus ; ses yeux sombres dans son visage à présent pâle. 

\- La nuit du 28 septembre… marmonna-t-il, d’évidence à lui-même. Ils ne vous ont pas laissé boire pendant presque trois jours ? 

J’opinai. Puis je lui racontai comment je récoltais de l’eau de pluie dans ma chemise, comment Krasnovski, la voyant à la fenêtre, avait découvert où ils me détenaient, notre évasion, le refuge sur la vieille chaloupe, ma maladie et comment Tadeusz m’avait aidé à me rendre au lieu fixé pour le rendez-vous. 

\- Je suis navré, capitaine, mais s’il était resté, je crains que les Britanniques l’eussent tué. Ou capturé et torturé jusqu’à ce qu’il donne toutes les informations sur les torpilles…et Stepan. 

Nemo se détourna brusquement. Sa poitrine se soulevait convulsivement, ses mains serrées en poings, toute son apparence respirant la colère. Je réalisai avec frayeur qu’il était de nouveau saisi par cette vieille haine, tout juste atténuée dans les dernières années, et regrettai de ne pas avoir exclu certains détails. Pour ma part, je ne haïssais pas Spencer et ne voulais pas me venger de lui. 

Cependant, quand le capitaine parla enfin, sa voix était calme, bien que froide. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, comprenez-vous que je ne vous laisserai plus partir ? Non parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais parce que c’est trop dangereux. Vous êtes devenu un ennemi de l’Empire, ils savent que nous sommes liés, et vous poursuivrons partout où vous allez comme membre de l’ équipage du _Nautilus_. A présent, ils ne vous laisseront en paix ni à Paris, ni à New York, ni en Chine, ni dans les forêts du Congo. Et Dieu prévienne que vous retombiez jamais entre leurs mains. 

\- Je comprends cela parfaitement, Monsieur Dakkar, dis-je doucement. Et je ne suis pas revenu au _Nautilus_ pour le quitter. Devenir un membre de votre équipage est mon propre choix, non une nécessité dictée par les circonstances. 

Nemo se tourna vers moi. 

\- Il est tard, vous n’êtes pas bien, et vous avez eu une semaine très pénible, dit-il. Reposez-vous. Demain nous parlerons de nos plans. 

Je m’inclinai en silence et me rendis dans ma cabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, dernier chapitre avant que j'attaque la version originale en russe. On croise les doigts ;)  
En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excepté que Deepl ne connaît pas le passé simple, ce traducteur ne fonctionne pas trop mal. Ouf !

Le lendemain matin, juste après le brunch, je me rendis au salon. J'avais espéré y voir le capitaine Nemo, mais j’y trouvai Tadeusz Krasnowski – à l’évidence juste sorti du bain, portant du linge propre et rajeuni de cinq ans. Tadeusz regardait de tous ses yeux la somptueuse décoration du salon, et sur son visage le choc se mêlait à l'irritation.

\- Bonjour, M. Krasnowski, dis-je. 

Il se tourna vers moi. 

\- Bonjour, M. Aronnax. 

\- C'est beau ici, n'est-ce pas ? 

Krasnowski haussa les épaules. 

\- Trop luxueux, comme on se trouvait dans le château familial des comtes Pototski. Pourquoi toutes ces décorations, peintures, bibelots de perles sur un navire de guerre ? 

\- Le _Nautilus_ n'est pas un navire de guerre, objectai-je. 

\- Pourquoi ? C’est le palais flottant du noble ? me répondit-il avec un mauvais sourire 

\- Sa maison. Une maison flottante, si vous voulez. 

\- Une maison pour qui ? 

Je regardai Tadeusz de plus près. Il était visiblement excité - ses yeux brillaient, ses joues rougissaient - mais la raison de cette excitation n'était pas claire pour moi. 

\- Pour tous ceux qui ont flotté dessus, répondis-je avec précaution. 

\- Pour tous ? contra-t-il avec véhémence. Ou juste pour le capitaine ? 

\- Tadeusz, vous êtes tellement indigné que vous vous attendiez à voir quelque chose de tout à fait différent ici. 

Il me regarda avec amertume. 

\- Oui, je m'attendais à voir quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Le type qui m'a parlé du _Nautilus_ a dit que le tigre noir Dakkar était un guerrier et un vengeur, et que son équipage est composée de guerriers et de vengeurs. Que tous nos camarades - abattus, pendus, massacrés - seront vengés, que leurs bourreaux ne s'en tireront pas comme ça. Je pensais que le _Nautilus_ était l'épée et la bannière de la révolution, l'instrument des opprimés contre les oppresseurs. 

Il m'apparut que Krasnowski était en réalité encore très jeune. Ce n'est que dans la petite enfance que l'on peut être aussi passionnément indigné par le décalage entre ses idéaux et la vie réelle. 

\- Pour lutter contre l'oppression, faut-il porter une chemise de travail bleue et vivre dans la faim ? dis-je de manière conciliante. Comment la vie parmi les belles choses peut-elle interférer avec la lutte pour un monde plus juste ? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux le capitaine Nemo fournir de l'or aux rebelles grecs. La possession de richesses ne fait pas encore de l'homme un oppresseur, d'autant plus que ces richesses ont été tirées du fond de la mer. 

\- Il ne suffit pas de fournir de l'or. La puissance des armes doit être contrebalancée par la puissance des armes. Comment tout l'or du monde peut-il renverser l'autocratie et libérer la Pologne ? 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une remarque ridicule : 

\- Vous espérez libérer la Pologne grâce à la puissance d'un seul _Nautilus_ ? 

Krasnowski me regarda avec colère et allait déjà clairement répondre, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et le capitaine Nemo et Stefan Bobrovski entrèrent dans le salon. Je m’inclinai en silence devant le capitaine et son second, qui me firent tous deux fait un signe de tête. Tadeusz se tourna brusquement vers ceux qui entraient, la rougeur sur ses joues s'éclaircit. 

\- M. Krasnowski, j'ai regardé votre dessin, dit Nemo en anglais. Malheureusement, il n'est pas complet. La partie correspondant au système de propulsion est manquante. Êtes-vous sûr que cette mine automotrice peut réellement atteindre une vitesse de quarante-quatre nœuds ? 

\- Je ne suis pas ingénieur, capitaine, et je ne sais pas lire les schémas, déclara Krasnowski dans la même langue. Mais ceux qui ont risqué leur vie pour obtenir ce papier affirment qu'ils le peuvent. Dans deux semaines, les Russes commenceront les tests pour vérifier la précision et les caractéristiques de fonctionnement de ces torpilles. On m'a dit que, contrairement aux torpilles de Whitehead, celles d'Alexandrovsky ne fonctionnent pas à l'air comprimé mais avec un moteur à kérosène, ce qui leur permet d'atteindre une vitesse élevée et une longue portée. 

Stefan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le capitaine avec quelques doutes. 

\- En parcourant ces comptes-rendus, je ne me prononcerai pas contre, mais... la mer Noire ! C'est un piège naturel. Il suffit de bloquer le Bosphore et nous y resterons pour toujours. 

Nemo regarda longuement Krasnowski. 

\- Qui vous a donné ce schéma ? 

\- Un agent du peuple, répondit-il à contrecœur. Connu sous le surnom du Vieux. 

\- Avez-vous eu affaire à des Russes ? 

Stefan était surpris. 

\- Ils m'ont aidé à m'échapper de la prison gelée de Slyudyanka ! répondit Tadeusz à cette question. Ils se préparent à tuer le Tsar et à renverser l'autocratie. Ils prônent l'indépendance de la Pologne et de la Finlande. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'en occuper ? 

\- La volonté du peuple ! commenta le capitaine Nemo d'une manière réfléchie. Eh bien, je vois maintenant. 

Je l'admets, je les observai fort attentivement et écoutai de toutes mes oreilles. J’avais beaucoup de chance que la conversation se déroulât en anglais - s'ils avaient parlé en polonais, je n'en aurais pas compris un mot. 

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce Vieux n'est pas un agent de la sécurité du tsar ? 

\- J’en suis sûr. 

\- Comment a-t-il réussi à obtenir un schéma confidentiel à partir des papiers de l'inventeur de ces torpilles? L'entourage du tsar ne laisserait même un homme incertain participer une seule fois à une manifestation d'étudiants sans mettre fin à sa future carrière. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez un provocateur et que vous ne participiez au mouvement révolutionnaire en connaissance de cause et sur les instructions du Troisième Bureau. 

Krasnowski baissa la tête. 

\- J'y ai pensé, répondit-il à voix basse. Les Russes auraient pu placer un faux dessin, mais pour quoi faire ? Ils ne peuvent bloquer le Bosphore. Seul l'Empire ottoman peut le faire, et celui-ci est en guerre avec la Russie. Et les Russes ne peuvent pas attendre l’apparition du _Nautilus_ sur le lieu des essais ; après la guerre de Crimée, ils ne peuvent pas garder la flotte militaire en mer Noire. 

Le capitaine Nemo se tourna vers moi, et je vis l’interrogation dans ses yeux. 

\- C'est ainsi, dis-je. Cependant, la Convention de Londres du 13 mars de cette année a aboli les conditions de la Paix de Paris ; désormais la Russie et la Turquie peuvent maintenir un nombre quelconque de navires de guerre en mer Noire. Mais, j'ose le dire, le rassemblent des navires en mer est visible de loin, et il leur est toujours interdit d'entrer dans le Bosphore et les Dardanelles. M. Krasnowski a raison, seule la Turquie est capable de bloquer le détroit. 

\- Même si ce n'est pas un piège russe ! Aller en mer Noire juste pour perturber les essais ? 

Stefan persistait. 

\- Nous coulerons le "Faucon" avec toutes ses torpilles, fort bien ; il n'y a que quelques miles jusqu'au rivage, beaucoup se sauveront et diront que le navire a été détruit non pas de la détonation de la pyroxyline, mais de notre attaque. Et la prochaine fois, ils effectueront des tests dans la mer d'Azov ou sur le lac Ladoga. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Tadeusz. 

Krasnowski se redressa. Ses yeux brillaient, son visage flamboyait, il était complètement transformé. 

\- Non, Stefan. Nous n'allons pas en mer Noire juste pour perturber les essais. Nous allons prendre ces torpilles et le _Nautilus_ deviendra invincible avec elles. Seigneur des mers ! Nous n'aurons plus à risquer le navire en transperçant les vaisseaux ennemis avec l’éperon, et en subissant des mines de profondeur. Maintenant, la mort va leur arriver soudainement et inévitablement. Tout navire sera détruit en quelques minutes, il suffit de lancer une torpille à partir d'une position immergée. On peut écraser la marine de n'importe quel pays sans rien risquer ! Arrêtez le commerce mondial et privez les pays européens de leurs colonies, mettez fin à l'exploitation des peuples opprimés, hissez la bannière de la révolution dans le monde entier ! 

Je dois avouer que je restai figé par l'étonnement. À ce moment-là, Krasnowski m’apparut comme le second Savonarole, au nom du salut de son âme, appelant son troupeau à sauter dans le feu. Je me rendis compte que le tableau dépeint n'avait pas été imaginé par lui, ni d’hier, et ce qu’il avait enduré, c’était pour sa patrie qu’il avait risqué sa vie en m'aidant, et pour elle qu’il était si désireux de rejoindre le _Nautilus_. 

\- Oh, petit aigle, tu t'emportes encore, déclara Stefan. Disons que nous pouvons encore briser l’emprise des îles britanniques, mais pas la terre russe. Même si nous détruisons complètement toute la flotte militaire russe, cela ne rendra pas l'indépendance à la Pologne. Pour redessiner la carte du monde, une flotte ne suffit pas, et encore moins un seul _Nautilus_. 

\- C'est exact ! répondit Krasnovski. Nous ne pouvons pas faire tomber la prison des nations seuls. Mais nous pouvons ouvrir un front entre nos ennemis, les faire s'entre-tuer jusqu'à épuisement complet, puis les achever tous les deux. Les empires russe et britannique sont déjà au bord de la guerre, et si nous les aidions à franchir cette ligne ? Il suffirait de détruire le navire de guerre britannique avec la torpille d'Alexander, et le navire russe avec la torpille de Whitehead. 

Je me penchai sur le capitaine Nemo, et je pris peur. Les yeux du capitaine brûlaient d'un terrible ravissement, il regardait Krasnovski avec admiration et tendresse, comme un fils revenu auréolé de la victoire d’une première bataille. Je réalisai avec horreur que les graines empoisonnées des idées du Polonais fou étaient tombées sur un sol prêt à les recevoir et que les pousses ne pouvaient plus attendre pour se montrer au jour.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aronnax s'est encombré d'un nouvel associé beaucoup plus dangereux que prévu...

Il était temps d'intervenir dans cette conversation, et je le fis.

\- Monsieur Krasnovski, ai-je bien compris que vous alliez déclencher une guerre paneuropéenne ? demandai-je en essayant de faire paraître ma voix calme, voire indifférente. La Grande-Bretagne et la Russie sont toutes deux liées par des traités d'union avec d'autres États. Si les hostilités commencent, elles ne se limiteront pas à ces deux pays, elles couvriront toute l'Europe, et peut-être le monde entier. 

Krasnovski se tourna vers moi, ses lèvres relevées par un rire méprisant. 

\- Et alors ? 

\- Ce n'est pas tout, le gouvernement tsariste mènera inévitablement une campagne de recrutement en Pologne, et sur les champs de bataille, vos compatriotes périront par milliers. Cela ne vous gêne-t-il donc pas ? 

\- La lutte pour la liberté ne se fait jamais sans effusion de sang, M. Aronnax, déclara Stefan. 

\- La lutte pour la liberté intervient lorsqu'une rébellion soulève le peuple, et non lorsqu'un État déclare la guerre à un autre. Disons que vous parveniez à pousser la Grande-Bretagne et la Russie à se battre. De toute évidence, l'Empire britannique est plus fort que la Russie, tant économiquement que militairement, la guerre de Crimée l'a clairement démontré. La guerre que vous avez déclenchée se terminera par la défaite de la Russie, et non par l'épuisement des deux parties. Supposons même que la Grande-Bretagne retire la Pologne à la Russie. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle donnera à votre pays la liberté ? Ou êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier la vie de dizaines de milliers de Polonais pour remplacer un despote par un autre ? 

Krasnovski me regarda, plissa les yeux et ne sourit plus. 

\- La Grande-Bretagne est plus forte que la Russie grâce à ses colonies et à sa flotte, déclara-t-il. Si nous privons les Britanniques de leur flotte militaire et que nous perturbons leur commerce avec les colonies, les forces seront égales. 

\- Et comment allez-vous perturber le commerce avec les colonies ? Avez-vous l'intention de couler non seulement des navires de guerre, mais aussi des navires civils ? Tuer des femmes et des enfants ? 

\- Les troupes du tsar tuaient nos femmes et nos enfants quand elles ont réprimé le soulèvement ! cria Krasnovski. 

\- Et maintenant, je ne vous demande pas de me parler des troupes du tsar, mais de vous, lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Je commençai à trembler. 

\- Êtes-vous personnellement prêt à tuer des innocents partout dans le monde ? Les femmes et les enfants ? Et pas seulement anglais et russe, mais aussi des femmes et des enfants d'autres nationalités, y compris vos compatriotes ? Car si un belligérant commence à détruire délibérément les bâtiments civils, l'autre partie le fera immédiatement ! 

Krasnovski prit une grande respiration et de nouveau, eut un rictus. 

\- Y a-t-il ici un chantage à la pitié, Monsieur le professeur ? Vous voulez changer l'ordre mondial sans vous salir les mains ? Cela ne se passe pas comme ça. La France a payé pour ses libertés civiles, et assez lourdement, par la Terreur jacobine, les guerres napoléoniennes, les révolutions de 30 et 48 et la fusillade du mur du cimetière du Père-Lachaise. 

Pensez-vous que la Russie et la Pologne ne paieront pas dix fois plus le moment venu ? \- Ça suffit ! dit soudain Nemo. 

Je quittai finalement Krasnovski des yeux et regardai le capitaine. Il était lugubre, ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu sombre, mais ils ne contenaient plus ni admiration ni plaisir. 

\- Nous allons en mer Noire. Voyons si les torpilles d'Alexandrovsky sont aussi bonnes que vous le dites, M. Krasnovski. Et si c’est le cas, nous les prendrons à bord. 

Puis Nemo se tourna vers Stefan et ils échangèrent quelques mots avec l'équipage du Nautilus ; après quoi, sans nous dire au revoir et sans nous regarder, ils sortirent de la cabine par une porte menant au couloir latéral. 

*** 

Je retournai dans mes quartiers, m’allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux, me sentant malade et dévasté. La rage qui m’avait submergé lors de la dispute avec Krasnovski s’était évanouie, me laissant un goût de cendre dans la bouche. 

La vie du capitaine Nemo avait deux faces et l’une avait rempli mon âme d'horreur et de mélancolie. Je pouvais lui trouver des excuses, mais je ne pouvais pas l’accepter. Il avait poursuivi la guerre commencée quatorze ans plus tôt, une guerre sans raison ni espoir, et sa cruauté dans cette guerre m'avait causé une douleur atroce. En me disputant avec Krasnovski, bien sûr, je m’étais aussi querellé avec le capitaine, avec le côté sombre de son "moi". Mais, comme trois ans auparavant, il ne voulait pas m'entendre. 

Et si le plan de Krasnovski réussissait dans sa totalité ? Et si le capitaine Nemo trouvait vraiment une arme dans la mer Noire qui rendrait le _Nautilus_ invincible et inviolable ? Le sentiment d'impunité n’allait-il pas réveiller la partie la plus sombre de son âme ? Je savais qu'après le Bristol, il n’avait plus coulé de navires - la présence à bord d'Ishwari, et peut-être les remords, l'empêchaient de tuer. Mais maintenant, le pendule n’allait-il pas repartir en arrière ? 

Je me souvins du moment où je me tenais près de la fenêtre de la chambre bleue, las de la soif et me préparant à mourir. Je me dis alors que j’aurais mieux fait de casser le verre et de me trancher la gorge. Je me serais bien sûr tué, mais j'aurais sauvé le capitaine de Tadeusz Krasnowski et de ses idées empoisonnées. 

*** 

Quelques heures passèrent, et l'obscurité qui enserrait mon âme se dispersa un peu. Il était temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Si le capitaine Nemo ne voulait pas m'entendre, et que Stefan Bobrovski partageait entièrement les idées de son compatriote, alors peut-être que le cœur du capitaine se verrait radouci par sa fille ? Depuis plus de trois mois, la princesse Ishwari vivait dans la maison de François d'Orbigny, un vieil ami, mais je savais que lui et le capitaine étaient en correspondance par l'intermédiaire du bureau de poste principal du Havre. Et si je lui écrivais aussi une lettre ? Ishwari partageait le courage désespéré de son père, mais son cœur était bon et je ne doutais pas qu'elle serait capable de détourner Nemo de ses intentions les plus meurtrières. 

Quand je pensais à Ishwari, je pensais aussi à d'Obigny. Vivant à Paris, je ne lui avais pas écrit de peur que nos lettres fussent interceptées et que ma seule cachette secrète fût révélée. Le fait que Spencer ait pu lire la note du capitaine Nemo m'appelant au Havre avait montré qu'une telle précaution n'était pas superflue. François ne savait rien des derniers développements, ne connaissait pas le sort de Conseil, ne savait pas que j'étais maintenant installé sur le _Nautilus_, et je décidai que je devais le mettre au courant. 

Je passai toute la soirée à la bibliothèque, ma plume à la main. Cette conversation silencieuse avec un ami me réconforta, m’aida à organiser mes pensées et à calmer mes sentiments. La nuit venue, les deux lettres étaient terminées, et j'allais les envoyer avec le premier courrier.


	17. Chapitre 17

Quelques jours s’écoulèrent, pendant lesquels rien de digne d'un récit détaillé ne se produisit. Le _Nautilus_ se dirigea d’abord vers l'ouest dans la mer d’Iroise, en contournant la pointe bretonne, puis vira au sud, laissant le vaste golfe de Gascogne sur sa gauche. Nous nous déplacions à une vitesse moyenne de vingt nœuds, et nous maintenions à une profondeur d'une centaine de pieds, remontant parfois à la surface. Chaque fois que le sous-marin s'approchait pour renouveler l'air, je sortais sur le pont et regardais la mer agitée et désagréable, déserte jusqu'à l'horizon. Des nuages pendaient comme au ras de ma tête, un vent froid soufflait en rafales, et des moutons blancs écumaient au sommet des immenses vagues grises. Pas une seule fois en ces jours un rayon de soleil ne toucha le pont, si bien que je ne pouvais même pas déterminer notre position.

Lorsque le sous-marin s’immergeait à nouveau, je descendais au salon. Chaque jour, les châssis en fer des fenêtres s'ouvraient pendant des heures, me permettant d'admirer des images mouvantes du monde sous-marin. Le _Nautilus_ était accompagné de raies pastenagues géantes pouvant atteindre quinze pieds de long, de mérous bruns, d'anguilles tubulaires de cinq pieds de long de couleur marron clair avec de petites nageoires grises, de nombreux requins de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, et un jour je remarquai une pittoresque bande de corifères, ou maquereaux dorés, bleu brillant, avec une bordure dorée. 

Tous ces jours, je n’eus du capitaine Nemo qu'un aperçu. Parfois, il entrait dans le salon, seul ou avec son second, en hochant la tête en réponse à mon salut, mais il ne s'approchait pas de moi ni ne me parlait pas. Moi non plus je n’osai lui parler de ce qui me troublait - connaissant son entêtement et son tempérament obstiné, j'avais peur de mésuser de mes mots plutôt que d'aider ma cause. Tadeusz Krasnowski ne venait pas, et je ne cherchais pas à le rencontrer - je l'avoue franchement, je ne voulais ni le voir ni lui parler. 

Enfin, le 5 octobre 1871, le _Nautilus_ sortit de la zone de tempête. À midi, lorsque nous remontâmes à la surface, au lieu de nuages hirsutes et sans fin, je vis un ciel bleu clair et un soleil chaud éblouissant au-dessus du pont du sous-marin. Le capitaine put déterminer nos coordonnées exactes grâce à un sextant - nous étions à cent miles à l'ouest de Gibraltar, à une latitude de 36°15' nord et une longitude de 10°54' ouest. La mer ne semblait pas aussi déserte que dans le golfe de Gascogne ici, sur les voies de navigation très fréquentées vers le Nouveau Monde - à l'horizon est, je remarquai la fumée sombre et la silhouette trapue d'un grand navire, avec deux autres voiliers visibles au sud-ouest. Les navires étaient trop éloignés pour que nous en fussions aperçus, mais le capitaine ne voulut pas prendre de risques. Presque immédiatement après la détermination des coordonnées, le _Nautilus_ commença à plonger et poursuivit sa route vers Gibraltar à une profondeur de deux cent cinquante pieds. 

Quand je descendis au salon, j'y trouvai le capitaine Nemo. Je pense qu'il m'attendait. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, connaissez-vous cette impression que des détails individuels, logiques et plausibles en eux-mêmes, ne veulent néanmoins pas former un tableau d'ensemble ? demanda-t-il de manière aimable. 

J'avoue que j'étais confus. 

\- J'ai bien peur d'avoir mal compris votre point de vue, capitaine. 

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le colonel Spencer a organisé votre enlèvement au Havre, pourquoi il vous a torturé ni ce qu'il voulait. S'il a lu ma lettre et qu'il connaissait l'heure de la rencontre, ses hommes étaient juste assez nombreux pour vous suivre. 

Je le regardai avec surprise et anxiété. 

\- Vous pensez que je vous ai caché quelque chose ? Avez-vous examiné les faits ? 

\- Oh, non, professeur, je ne crois pas, répondit Nemo avec un doux sourire. Je vois très bien quand vous essayez de me tromper, et je sais que cette fois vous étiez sincère. Si Stefan n'avait pas connu Tadeusz depuis son enfance, j'aurais plutôt décidé... Mais non, les gens ne changent pas tant que ça. 

Dire que j'étais stupéfait est un doux euphémisme. 

\- Vous insinuez que Tadeusz Krasnowski est l'agent de Spencer et que tout cela a été mis en place pour l'amener sur le _Nautilus_ ? Et mon enlèvement, notre fuite, notre embuscade sur le brise-lames, et... 

\- Il aurait pu être mis en place si Tadeusz Krasnowski avait été un autre homme. Mais il ne sera jamais l'agent de personne, il est toujours seul et ne poursuit que ses propres objectifs. Donc, non, je n'insinue rien. 

\- Il vous a conseillé des choses terribles, dis-je doucement. 

\- Pas plus terribles que les choses qui arrivent toujours à la guerre, répondit froidement Nemo. 

\- Mais déclencher une guerre mondiale dans l'espoir fantomatique de libérer votre petit pays de l'oppression, c'est comme mettre le feu à la maison d'un voisin pour faire rôtir vos propres œufs. 

\- Pensez-vous que l'amour pour votre pays dépend de sa taille ? 

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. C'était comme si je marchais sur un chemin à peine visible à travers les marécages : un faux pas, un mot mal choisi - et je serais à jamais englouti par un bourbier. 

\- Les Jésuites m'ont appris que la fin justifie les moyens. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Employer un moyen malfaisant signifie qu'il entache tout objectif brillant. Même l'amour de la patrie ne justifie pas les moyens qu'offre Krasnovski. 

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger Tadeusz, professeur, objecta Nemo, se détournant de moi et faisant quelques pas autour du salon. Vous ne le comprenez pas et vous ne le comprendrez jamais. Votre âme est pleine d'amour, et son cœur est brûlé par la haine. Il a tout perdu - sa patrie, sa famille, sa fiancée bien-aimée, depuis plusieurs longues années - et sa liberté. Lorsqu'un homme est encore en plein enfer, souvent seul le désir de vengeance peut l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. 

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute, les yeux regardant sans les voir les jets de la fontaine. J'avais peur de respirer pour ne pas effrayer un souffle de franchise involontaire. 

\- Il y a dix ans, j'étais semblable à lui, dit le capitaine, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même. Il a tout perdu, aveuglé par la haine. J'avais une idée, un plan. Vous savez ce que c'était. 

\- Le _Nautilus_, dis-je doucement. 

\- Oui, le _Nautilus_. J'allais consacrer ma vie à la vengeance. Et sans la mer, qui est la vie et l'amour éternels, mon âme serait encore morte. 

\- Mais maintenant, vous avez Ishwari... 

Nemo se retourna, ses yeux étincelants. 

\- Oui, maintenant j'ai la mer, le _Nautilus_, Ishwari et vous, et Tadeusz Krasnowski n'a plus que ses idées et sa soif de reconstruire le monde. Ne le jugez donc pas si sévèrement, Professeur. 

J'avoue que je perdis ma voix pendant quelques minutes et que je ne trouvais rien à dire au capitaine.


	18. Chapitre 18

Le 6 octobre 1871 à midi, nous franchîmes le détroit de Gibraltar. Le capitaine fit plonger le _Nautilus_ à une profondeur de trois cent cinquante pieds - assez profond pour que personne ne pût voir le sous-marin depuis les flancs escarpés du détroit, mais assez proche de la surface pour que notre chemin fût éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Deux jours plus tard, nous arrivâmes à Marseille. Les réservoirs d'air comprimé nous permirent d'atteindre les côtes sud de la France sans jamais remonter en surface. Le capitaine avait si bien étudié ces eaux qu'il navigua le long des contours du fond sans avoir à calculer les coordonnées du sous-marin avec un sextant.

Dans la soirée du 8 octobre, nous nous approchâmes prudemment du rivage à moins de deux miles. A la nuit tombée, le _Nautilus_ remonta, éteignit les lumières, et le canot de sauvetage avec quatre marins quitta son berceau à la poupe et se dirigea vers la côte, emportant deux de mes lettres. Le lendemain, nous étions déjà dans la mer Tyrrhénienne, et au coucher du soleil nous passâmes en vue de la côte sud de la Sicile. 

Ces jours-ci, je voyais souvent le capitaine Nemo dans la bibliothèque. Une carte détaillée de la partie orientale de la mer Méditerranée, y compris la mer Égée et la mer de Marmara, ainsi que les détroits menant à la mer Noire, les Dardanelles et le Bosphore, était toujours placée sur une grande table. Le capitaine faisait de nombreux calculs, écrivant les formules sur un bout de papier après l'autre. Je ne le dérangeai pas. 

Dans ces eaux enserrées par des rivages densément peuplés et parsemées de nombreuses îles, nous devions nous comporter avec prudence, comme un voleur entrait dans une maison bondée. Le _Nautilus_ ne se déplaçait que de jour, atteignant au moins deux cents pieds de profondeur, et remontait à la surface la nuit - uniquement pour renouveler l'approvisionnement en air. Nous n’allumions pas le projecteur, ni ne déployions de filets de pêche, nous contentant de la nourriture stockée pendant la navigation dans l'océan Atlantique. Les précautions prises par le capitaine Nemo étaient presque excessives ; je pense qu'aucune âme vivante en Méditerranée ne nous remarqua. 

Le 12 octobre, le _Nautilus_ s’approcha des côtes nord-est de la mer Égée. Au coucher du soleil, nous passâmes devant l'île de Limnos et tournâmes à l'est vers l'embouchure du détroit des Dardanelles. Les Dardanelles comprennent une chaîne de détroits, ou rétrécissements, séparés par des sections plus larges. Le détroit, qui commence à l'embouchure de la mer Égée avec le rétrécissement de Qum Kale et se termine à l'embouchure du détroit de Galata sur la mer de Marmara, est long de trente-cinq miles et sa largeur varie de moins d'un à trois miles. La profondeur moyenne du détroit est proche de cent soixante pieds, mais dans la partie la moins profonde, elle diminue à cent pieds. Il fallait une audace extrême pour oser guider le _Nautilus_ à travers le détroit, et une extrême prudence pour le faire discrètement. 

Nous ne pouvions traverser les Dardanelles pendant la journée, car alors on aurait pu nous voir. Progresser dans le détroit de nuit avec les projecteurs allumés n’était pas possible non plus - nous aurions alors été remarqués à coup sûr. Je dois avouer que la tâche me semblait impossible, ce que je dis au capitaine Nemo. 

Il me répondit avec un sourire moqueur. 

\- Vous oubliez, Professeur, que le _Nautilus_ est un navire intelligent, totalement obéissant à la main du barreur, et que les cartes et les appareils de navigation sont très précis. Nous entrerons dans Qum Kale au crépuscule. J'ai tracé un parcours sur lequel nous pourrons avancer, en ne suivant que les relevés des journaux de bord et des chronomètres. Lorsque nous atteindrons le rétrécissement de Chanakkale, il fera complètement nuit, et là nous tournerons vers le nord et avancerons de deux miles jusqu'à Nagar Kale, puis nous tournerons vers le nord-est. 

\- Allez-vous traverser les Dardanelles à l'aveuglette ? m’exclamai-je, tout étonné. 

\- La lumière de la raison remplacera le projecteur, M. Aronnax ! 

La bravoure insouciante du capitaine Nemo et sa quête de plus grandes épreuves m’avaient déjà effrayé auparavant, mais à présent je trouvai que c’en était trop. 

\- Et si nous tombions sur un navire ou si nous nous échouions ? 

\- Nous ne rencontrerons rien et nous ne nous échouerons pas. Nous progresserons à quinze mètres de profondeur, ce qui est suffisant pour contourner l'endroit le moins profond sans heurter aucun navire. Aujourd'hui, je conduirai moi-même le _Nautilus_. Aimeriez-vous être dans la timonerie avec moi ? 

\- J'en serais honoré, capitaine. 

\- Très bien, allons-y ! 

Nemo prit ses calculs sur la table, et nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque pour aller dans la coursive qui menait à l'escalier central. Après avoir monté plusieurs marches, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la coursive supérieure menant au rouf. 

Il y régnait une obscurité presque totale. Les larges hublots à l'avant, à l'arrière et sur les côtés du rouf étaient noirs, et seules deux lumières rouges, l'une au-dessus du tableau de bord et l'autre au-dessus de la table des cartes, donnaient une faible lumière. Derrière la barre se tenait un grand Allemand aux traits acérés - je me souvins qu'il s'appelait Egelt. À en juger par les relevés des instruments, le _Nautilus_ se dirigeait presque exactement vers l'est à une profondeur de soixante pieds, à dix nœuds. 

Le capitaine échangea quelques mots avec Egelt dans son propre dialecte : l’homme me regarda brièvement et quitta la barre. Je m’installai à un hublot latéral. Nemo posa sa feuille de calculs sur la carte et pris la place du navigateur. Son visage exprimait une extrême concentration. 

J'étais excité, mais je ne ressentais plus la peur. La confiance du capitaine m’infectait. En effet, les instruments de navigation et le chronomètre du _Nautilus_ étaient extrêmement précis, la carte des Dardanelles se trouvait devant nous - pourquoi ne pas franchir le détroit en toute sécurité ? Je me tournai vers Egelt. Il se tenait à la porte de la cabine, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, son visage n'exprimant pas la moindre nervosité. Interceptant mon regard, Egelt parla en allemand : 

\- Nous allons entrer dans le détroit dans quatre minutes et demie. 

\- Merci, répondis-je dans la même langue. 

Le silence se fit, troublé seulement par le faible grondement des moteurs et le bruissement des jets d'eau qui longeaient le rouf. L'aiguille des minutes du chronomètre tournait en rond. Enfin, Nemo prit la parole : Qum Kale ! - et tourna un peu la barre. Nous entrâmes dans les Dardanelles. 

A en juger par la route fixée par le capitaine sur la carte, nous devions aller à deux miles à l'est, puis tourner doucement vers le nord-est et franchir dix miles de plus, en tournant légèrement dans un sens ou dans l'autre en suivant le chenal. Le journal de bord indiquait notre vitesse, la solution corrigée pour la vitesse actuelle, le chronométrage relevé pour le temps, et on multipliait la vitesse par le temps pour déterminer la distance parcourue. La feuille de calcul devant le capitaine traduisait les distances en un tableau d'intervalles pour des parcours différents. Rien de compliqué, semblait-il, mais comme il fallait faire confiance à son navire pour se décider ! 

Après quelques minutes Egelt se retira sur un signe de Nemo et nous restâmes seuls. Derrière les hublots, il y avait toujours une obscurité impénétrable ; le faible bourdonnement des moteurs se fit bruit de fond, se changea en silence. Entre les veilleuses d’un rouge trouble et les murmures de l'eau qui coulait, c'était comme si je sombrais dans une transe, dans un rêve de la vie réelle, ne ressentant ni peur, ni ennui, ni fatigue. Je ne pensais même pas où ni pourquoi nous allions, mais j'admirais simplement le capitaine, sa grande silhouette de statue et ses mains précises, couchées sur la barre. 

Parfois, il tournait légèrement la roue, corrigeant la trajectoire, parfois en regardant la tablette, la carte, et parfois moi, et j’étais surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas oublié ma présence. Nous gardions le silence, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. 

Finalement, au bout d'une heure environ, il tourna brusquement la barre, dirigeant le _Nautilus_ vers le nord, et prononça "Chanakkale !" 

L'endroit le plus étroit du détroit des Dardanelles. 

Je fus de nouveau alarmé, mais le sous-marin progressa dans l'obscurité aussi sûrement et invariablement que d’habitude. Un quart d'heure plus tard, au cap Nagara Calais, nous virâmes au nord-est. Là, la largeur du détroit passait à deux ou trois milles, et je me calmai. Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas peur de la mort près du capitaine, comme si sa seule présence pouvait préserver mon âme du froid et du néant. 

Pendant une autre heure et demie, nous avons marchâmes vers le nord-est, en suivant les courbes du canal des Dardanelles. Nemo annonça finalement "Helibola" ! et avec un sourire triomphant, il se tourna vers moi. Nous avions réussi à franchir les Dardanelles et à entrer dans la mer de Marmara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La séquence dans le détroit des Dardanelles me rappelle furieusement le passage d'_Octobre Rouge_ où Ramius traverse les canyons sous-marins au large de l'Islande avec une carte et un chronomètre... et sans hublot, s'il vous plaît.


	19. Chapitre 19

Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi quand le _Nautilus_ fit tranquillement surface, et le capitaine Nemo et moi montâmes sur le pont. Les eaux agitées de la mer de Marmara s'étendaient autour de nous à perte de vue, seule une bande rugueuse signalant l'île de Marmara au sud-est de l'horizon couleur d’encre. Une demi-lune jaunâtre flottait haut dans le ciel et de rares étoiles scintillaient faiblement.

\- Cette nuit, capitaine, vous avez fait l'impossible, dis-je avec une sincère admiration. 

\- Rien n'est impossible avec le _Nautilus_, sourit-il. Mais la nuit prochaine, nous aurons une tâche plus difficile. Le Bosphore est étroit et sinueux, la vitesse du courant près de la surface atteint six nœuds, et la largeur de la partie la plus étroite du détroit n'est que d'un demi-mille. 

\- Et vous allez redevenir aveugle ! Mais c'est comme marcher sur une corde au-dessus d'un abîme ! 

\- Bon, alors nous jouerons les poissons-pilotes. 

Je regardai le capitaine avec un complet étonnement. Il souriait encore - l'expression de mon visage devait l'amuser. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend autant, professeur ? La navigation dans le Bosphore n'est pas facile, même si vous ne marchez pas sur une corde raide. Nous avons besoin d'un guide pour conduire le _Nautilus_ dans la mer Noire. Bien sûr, ce guide n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il nous fait cette faveur. Nous choisirons un grand navire qui traversera le détroit et le suivrons à une profondeur de cinq à six pieds, guidé par les feux de poupe. Le sillage du _Nautilus_ va fusionner avec celui de notre guide. À la tombée de la nuit, personne ne remarquera rien. 

\- Et si nous ne trouvons pas de navire comme celui-ci ? 

\- Nous le trouverons. Le Bosphore relie l'Europe du Sud et la Turquie à la mer Méditerranée, et la navigation y est très intense. Si nous ne le trouvons pas aujourd'hui, nous le trouverons demain ou après-demain. En attendant, nous allons nous rapprocher d'Istanbul et de son port. 

Il m’apparut que la tâche de pénétrer furtivement en mer Noire fascinait le capitaine à elle seule, au-delà des torpilles d'Alexandrovsky, comme autrefois il était fasciné par le passage du détroit de Torres, la recherche du tunnel arabe ou la conquête du pôle Sud. Dans toute impossibilité, c'était comme s'il voyait le défi par lui-même, et plus la tâche était difficile, plus elle lui semblait attrayante. 

De l'embouchure du détroit de Galata aux rives d'Istanbul - seulement cent cinquante milles environ, et donc à midi le 13 octobre, le _Nautilus_ gisait déjà au fond près de l'entrée du Bosphore à une profondeur d'un peu plus de deux cents pieds. Les hublots étaient ouvertes dans le salon, et j'ai observé avec grand intérêt les nombreuses volées de poissons qui tournaient autour du sous-marin. La faune de la mer de Marmara diffère peu de celle de la mer Méditerranée. On y trouve de nombreuses espèces de hareng, de mulet, de thon, de pélamide et de chinchard. Je vis des petites raies pastenagues au dos gris et bleu, des labres marbrés avec des queues jaune vif, des aiguilles de mer mesurant jusqu'à 1,50 m de long, des anguilles qui s'enroulent dans l'eau, des chiens de mer bleu foncé avec des rayures bleu vif. L'eau était remarquablement claire, et parfois les ombres distinctes des navires de passage glissaient sur le fond sableux. 

Alors que le soleil se couchait et que le monde sous-marin qui nous entourait plongeait dans une obscurité profonde, le _Nautilus_remonta doucement à la surface. Le capitaine Nemo voulait saisir ce bref moment où les eaux de la mer au-dessus étaient déjà sombres et peu distinctes, mais les silhouettes des navires pouvaient encore être vues sur le fond du ciel qui s'estompe. Cependant, nous n’eûmes pas de chance ce soir-là. Le bleu impénétrable qui entourait le sous-marin est devenu d'abord gris foncé, puis ardoise, et enfin complètement noir, et au-dessus ou près de nous, pas un seul navire ne passa. Naviguer sur le Bosphore en surface signifiait, c'est sûr, se faire remarquer, aller sous l'eau à l'aveuglette, comme à travers les Dardanelles, était une pure folie. Il restait à faire profil bas et à attendre le lendemain soir. 

Lorsque les châssis des fenêtres du salon se refermèrent hermétiquement et que le plafond lumineux clignota, inondant le hall d'une intense lumière blanche, la porte menant à la bibliothèque s’ouvrit et le capitaine Nemo, Stefan et Tadeusz Krasnovski entrèrent. Krasnovski était visiblement nerveux, il parlait vite, faisant rapidement passer son regard à l'un ou l'autre de ses interlocuteurs, comme s'il essayait de les convaincre de quelque chose. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la conversation se déroulait en polonais et je ‘en compris pas un mot. 

Contre ma volonté, j’écoutais avec avidité un langage inconnu, de peur que Krasnovski ne tente à nouveau de séduire le capitaine avec l'idée d'une guerre mondiale. Stefan répondit à Tadeusz comme s'il était en train de réfléchir et le capitaine Nemo n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui - c'est ce que je compris en tout cas d'après leurs intonations, leurs expressions faciales et leurs gestes. Ils parlèrent pendant environ dix minutes, puis le capitaine coupa brusquement la parole à Krasnovski et se rendit dans sa cabine, et les deux Polonais, continuant à se disputer, sortirent du salon par la porte latérale. Aucun d'entre eux ne me prêta attention. 

Cet incident ramena involontairement mes pensées à Tadeusz Krasnowski et à son rôle dans toute l'histoire. Je ressentais une forte aversion pour lui, mais je ne pouvais croire qu'il travaillait consciemment pour les Britanniques. Mais que se passerait-il si Krasnovski lui-même était trompé par Spencer ou les siens ? Et si le mystérieux Vieil Homme, lié à des gens non moins mystérieux, avait été soudoyé par les Britanniques, et que le plan de la torpille était vraiment faux ? Mais quel était l'intérêt ? Nous attirer dans la mer Noire, où la Russie et la Turquie se disputeraient le _Nautilus_ ? L'absurdité du plan le rendait totalement improbable. 

Je ne cessais de rassembler les faits que je connaissais, comme des pierres colorées dans une mosaïque, mais l'ensemble ne fonctionnait pas. 

*** 

La nuit suivante, nous tentâmes nouveau de trouver un guide à travers le Bosphore - et cette fois, nous eûmes eu de la chance. Au crépuscule, le _Nautilus_ vida partiellement ses ballasts, n'atteignant que peu de flottabilité positive, et commença à se rapprocher de la surface. Les moteurs du sous-marin ne tournaient pas, et dans un silence inhabituel, j’entendis le grondement des machines de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque part à proximité se trouvait un grand navire à vapeur. 

Dans la même minute, les moteurs du _Nautilus_ se mirent en marche à la vitesse la plus basse. Le sous-marin commença à se déplacer sur un large arc, à la recherche de la source du son. Les châssis des fenêtres de la cabine étaient fermés, mais je suivis le changement de profondeur et de cap en fonction des relevés des instruments. Nous nous rapprochions de la surface - trente pieds, puis quinze, puis dix. Le rugissement du moteur se mit à s'affaiblir, puis il est redevenu plus fort. Je me rendis compte que le capitaine Nemo avait trouvé un navire inconnu et avait mis le _Nautilus_ dans son sillage. 

Nous marchions presque exactement vers le nord, ce qui signifie que nous entrions dans le Bosphore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, suivre le sillage d'un gros navire pour se cacher est une astuce qu'on rencontre dans un des albums de _Lefranc_, mais ça m'étonnerait que l'auteur l'ait lu. En attendant, c'est malin.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous pensiez que la croisière allait continuer à s'amuser encore longtemps...

Le Bosphore ! Ancienne vallée fluviale inondée par les eaux de la mer il y a quelques milliers d'années, elle relie la mer Noire à Marmara et, par le détroit des Dardanelles, à la mer Méditerranée. Le Bosphore a une longueur légèrement supérieure à seize miles et sa largeur varie de deux miles au nord à un demi-mile près de la forteresse de Rumeli Hisari. Les eaux douces de la mer Noire traversent le Bosphore au sud, la vitesse moyenne du flux est de trois nœuds et demi à quatre nœuds, atteignant six nœuds à certains endroits. Sur les deux rives du détroit se trouve la plus grande ville de l'Empire ottoman - Istanbul.

Je trouvai une carte d'Istanbul dans la bibliothèque et suivis notre mouvement le long du chenal du Bosphore, en me fondant sur des lectures d'instruments. Nous allâmes d'abord exactement au nord, puis nous avons tourné au nord-est, et je réalisai que nous avions passé la Tour de Léandre. Quarante-deux minutes plus tard, nous reprîmes vers le nord. Le loch affichait une vitesse de dix nœuds, mais étant donné le contre-courant rapide, notre vitesse réelle dépassait à peine six. Sous le ronronnement doux des machines du _Nautilus_, nous pouvions clairement entendre le grondement du moteur et le bruit de l'hélice du navire que nous suivions. 

Le manomètre indiquait des profondeurs entre sept et huit pieds. Nous aurions été repérés depuis longtemps pendant la journée, mais à présent le sous-marin profitait de l'obscurité de la nuit et de la large traînée d'écume de notre pilote involontaire. Je me dis que le capitaine Nemo devait faire très attention à ne pas entrer en collision avec ce navire ou à ne pas le perdre de vue s'il décidait de ralentir ou de changer brusquement de cap. 

Dix minutes s’écoulèrent encore et nous remontâmes vers le nord-est puis presque immédiatement vers le nord. Je ressentais une inquiétude croissante. Avions-nous suivi les courbes capricieuses du chenal ou notre guide avait-il manœuvré pour ses propres raisons ? D'après la carte, nous avions passé Anadolu Hisara, et à présent notre chemin montait presque exactement au nord. Deux miles tout droit, puis une légère déviation vers le nord-nord-est, puis le nord-nord-ouest. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, le cap du _Nautilus_ devait changer pour un cap nord-nord-nord-est, et je soupirai de soulagement. Mais au bout de douze minutes, nous ne virâmes pas vers l'ouest - au contraire, la déviation vers l'est augmentait. Sur la carte, à cet endroit, se trouvait un lieu appelé Beykoz avec une jetée et des quais. Notre pilote était-il en route vers la côte ? 

Dans un état d'anxiété extrême, je bondis mes pieds et quittai le salon. Comment prévenir le capitaine Nemo ? Savait-il que nous étions sur la mauvaise voie ? Que faire si le navire était au mouillage ? N’allions-nous pas nous échouer ? 

Le plancher oscillait sous mes pieds, et la flèche du manomètre indiquait une profondeur croissante. Le rugissement du moteur du sous-marin devenait plus silencieux, il s'affaiblissait de minute en minute. Le _Nautilus_ ralentissait et coulait en même temps vers le fond. Je me rendis compte que le capitaine Nemo connaissait déjà le problème, et je me calmais un peu. 

Je sortis du salon pour aller à la bibliothèque en laissant la porte ouverte, et j’attendis le capitaine ou son second. D'après la carte, il restait environ huit kilomètres avant de quitter le Bosphore. De l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, le détroit se dirigeait d’abord au nord-ouest, puis tournait en douceur vers le nord-est. De là, nous pouvions marcher en ligne droite, comme dans les Dardanelles, où le détroit s'élargissait et où nous pouvions facilement atteindre la mer Noire. Mais comment expliquer la vitesse du courant ? Ici, au fond, il devait être beaucoup plus calme qu'à la surface, peut-être même que, comme à Gibraltar, il y avait un contre-courant benthique dans le Bosphore dirigé vers la mer Noire. 

Sept minutes plus tard environ, le capitaine Nemo et Stephan entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. J’allai à leur rencontre. 

\- Le premier virage dans l'esprit de Saryer, nous le passerons facilement, même si la vitesse à contre-courant dépasse six nœuds, déclara Nemo. Mais il va être plus difficile de passer le cap d'Anadolu Kawagi. Êtes-vous prêt à prendre ce risque, professeur ? 

\- Oui, capitaine, répondis-je sans hésiter. 

\- Eh bien, alors, allons-y. 

Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque pour la coursive étroite qui menant à la passerelle centrale et à la timonerie, et je retournai au salon. Je ressentais une excitation croissante et un vague sentiment de malaise. 

Les machines redémarrèrent, et le _Nautilus_, en tremblant, se détacha du fond rocheux. Lentement, comme je pouvais le sentir, nous nous déplaçâmes vers le nord-ouest. La profondeur ici était de plus de cent soixante pieds, il n'y avait donc aucun danger de nous heurter à un navire. Je regardais la flèche du manomètre - à cent vingt pieds de profondeur, puis à cent dix, et le journal de bord. 

Douze nœuds contre le courant ! Notre vitesse réelle aurait pu être d'un tiers supérieure ou moins. 

Dix minutes plus tard, nous commençâmes à prendre doucement vers le nord, en suivant la courbe du Bosphore. Heureusement, le détroit s’élargissait à un kilomètre et demi à cet endroit, et je n'avais pas peur que nous touchions la côte. Le _Nautilus_ se dirigea d'abord strictement vers le nord, puis commença à se dérouter vers le nord-est. Ici, les rives du détroit s'approchaient à nouveau à un demi-mile de distance, et je serrai involontairement les poings. 

Soudain, il y eut un grincement métallique aigu, et le sous-marin trembla de façon perceptible. J'étais horrifié – un choc en surface ? Une collision avec le rivage ? Mais non - nous avancions toujours à douze nœuds. Un cliquetis monstrueux roulait sur toute la coque - comme si des centaines de griffes d'acier essayaient d'ouvrir l'armure du _Nautilus_. J'entendis le gémissement perçant du métal juste au-dessus de ma tête - une force inconnue tordit légèrement un bord de la coque, enfonçant le pont du sous-marin. Une demi-minute, et cela se termina aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. 

Mais non, ce n’était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas un essaim de frelons de fer, ni une volée de piranhas d'acier, mais plutôt l'un d'entre eux, qui avait réussi à s'accrocher à la coque. Saisi par l'excitation, j’essayai de voir s'il y avait une fuite dans le plafond. Cependant, il ne tomba pas une goutte ni un filet d’eau - la coque incroyablement solide du _Nautilus_ avait résisté à une mystérieuse collision. 

Le sous-marin se précipitait vers le nord-est, tout en augmentant sa vitesse - quinze nœuds, puis dix-huit, puis vingt. À en juger par la carte, les rives du Bosphore ici étaient déjà divergentes. La mer Noire se trouvait devant nous, et en dix minutes nous entrâmes dans ses eaux.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca ne s'arrange pas.

Après deux heures de course vers le nord-est, loin de la côte, le _Nautilus_ ralentit et fit surface. Je me dépêchai de monter sur le pont. Il s’y trouvait le capitaine Nemo, Stefan et une douzaine et quelque de marins.

C'était une nuit sombre ; la lune en déclin avait disparu derrière les nuages ou n'était pas encore levée. Afin de ne pas nous trahir, nous n’allumâmes pas le projecteur, mais le pont du sous-marin était éclairé par plusieurs lampes électriques portables. Dans leur lumière, je vis ce qui était arrivé à la rambarde qui clôturait le pont – elle avait été arrachée de la coque, tordue, déchiquetée en plusieurs endroits ! Certaines des sections étaient manquantes, les autres n'étaient que décrochées. Le revêtement du sous-marin lui-même n'avait pas été endommagé - aucune des tôles d'acier n'avait été perdue ou froissée, aucun des boulons n'avait été retiré de son emplacement. 

Un des marins qui surveillait le pont émit une brusque exclamation, et nous courûmes tous vers lui. Il avait extrait un morceau de chaîne en fer d'un mètre cinquante, coincé dans une des sections déformées de la rambarde. La chaîne claqua contre les plaques, et je reconnus le son que j'avais entendu depuis le salon. C'est donc ce que représentait le mystérieux piranha d'acier accroché la coque du _Nautilus_ ! 

Le capitaine Nemo soupesa la chaîne dans sa main, perdu dans une profonde réflexion, porta l’extrémité à ses yeux, en regardant le point d'écaillage du métal, et se tourna vers moi. 

\- Que pensez-vous de cela, professeur ? 

\- La chaîne est toute neuve, pas une trace de rouille, répondis-je. Sans cela, nous aurions pu penser que nous avions accroché les restes d’un naufrage. 

\- Nous sommes tombés sur un réseau, pas sur un navire. Un filet en acier, car ceci n'est pas du fer, mais de l'acier anglais. Et oui, la chaîne est toute neuve. 

Je savais ce que le capitaine insinuait. 

\- Vous pensez qu’on nous attendait dans le Bosphore ? Était-ce un piège ? demandai-je. 

Stefan s’approcha de nous, et Nemo dit quelques mots dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_. Stefan fronça les sourcils et soupesa la chaîne dans sa main, lui aussi. 

\- Il a été trompé, a-t-il éclaté. 

\- Y a-t-il une autre façon d'expliquer la présence d'un filet de chaînes en acier flambant neuf dans le chenal du Bosphore, professeur ? poursuivit Nemo en anglais, en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Un réseau à cent vingt pieds de profondeur ? 

Je le regardais avec anxiété : 

\- Pensez-vous que celui qui l'a placé espérait nous arrêter de cette façon ? 

\- Bien sûr que non. Le _Nautilus_ ne peut être arrêté par aucun filet. Mais si le filet est cassé, alors le _Nautilus_ a traversé le Bosphore. 

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'on nous retrouvera sur le chemin du retour ! s’exclama Stefan en anglais. Je lui ai dit que ce Vieux travaillait pour la sécurité du tsar ! 

\- Pour les tsaristes, l'Empire ottoman ou les Anglais, dit lentement le capitaine. 

\- Vous pensez que le plan de la torpille est faux ? demandai-je. Et il n'y aura pas vraiment d’essais ? 

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 octobre. La baie de Karkinitsky n'est qu'à trois heures de route. S'il y a un escadron militaire russe, cela signifie que le Vieux travaille vraiment pour la garde tsariste et que nous avons été piégés par les Russes. Sinon, à plus forte raison si les essais de torpilles sont réellement effectués, alors nous avons affaire aux Britanniques ou à l'Empire ottoman. 

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour revenir. Cela ne fait que deux heures, il est peu probable que nous soyons de retour si tôt. La nationalité de nos ennemis est-elle importante ? 

capitaine Nemo et Stefan me regardèrent tous deux comme si j’étais idiot. 

\- Il est trop tard pour revenir, M. Aronnax, dit enfin dit le capitaine. Le Bosphore nous est fermé. Nous avons suivi l'autre navire, non pas en profondeur mais en surface, et c'est pourquoi la plupart des pièges ont été franchis sans encombres. Je suis sûr que maintenant que nous sommes entrés dans la mer Noire, le détroit sera complètement bloqué. Et ce ne sont pas des Russes, Stefan. 

\- A moins que nous soyons chassés par les deux, déclara le second du capitaine. Tout le monde a besoin du Nautilu_Nautilus_s. 

\- Ils veulent le _Nautilus_, et nous voulons des torpilles. Maintenant, d’ailleurs, nous avons vraiment besoin de ces torpilles, même si elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que Tadeusz Krasnowski le promet. 

Et Nemo regarda attentivement l'horizon nord, encore caché par l'obscurité de la nuit. 

Je retournai sur le pont. Les marins avaient déjà fini de dévisser les sections endommagées du bord du pont, et à présent la coque du sous-marin semblait lisse et hydrodynamique, comme avant l'attaque de la frégate "Bristol". Les nuages laissèrent apparaître la lune, qui jeta des reflets ternes sur les eaux noires et agitées, puis se cacha de nouveau. Le mauvais sentiment qui m'avait enveloppé la veille ne passa pas ; au contraire, il devenait de plus en plus fort. 

*** 

La baie de Karkinitsky, peu profonde, sépare la côte nord-ouest de la péninsule de Crimée du continent. Elle s'enfonce dans les terres sur près de soixante-quatre miles, mais la profondeur n'excède pas cent dix-huit pieds, et la côte est en pente très douce. Il était difficile de trouver un endroit plus pratique pour que la marine russe puisse attaquer le _Nautilus_ ! Ici, en eau peu profonde, nous avions perdu notre principal avantage : la possibilité de plonger à de plus grandes profondeurs et de devenir inaccessibles aux bombes de profondeur et aux obus d'artillerie. 

Un autre inconvénient des eaux ici était leur faible transparence. L'eau boueuse cachait le _Nautilus_ aux regards indiscrets, mais nous empêchait aussi d'observer les tests sous l'eau. La seule façon de s'en sortir était d'utiliser le canot de sauvetage. Ledit canot, une fois qu’il avait hissé sa voile, ressemblait à d'autres bateaux de pêche qui sortaient tôt le matin pour leur campagne quotidienne, et il n’attira donc pas l'attention. Relié au _Nautilus_ par un long câble sous-marin, il devint nos yeux et nos oreilles - tout ce qui était remarqué par les marins assis dedans était télégraphié à bord du sous-marin. Egelt commandait ces matelots, et il transmettait également des messages, qui étaient ensuite reçus dans la cabine du navigateur, dans la salle des machines et dans la cabine. 

Quand j’arrivai à dix heures du matin, le _Nautilus_ gisait au fond de la baie à une profondeur de quarante pieds. Ni le capitaine Nemo ni son second ne se trouvaient dans le salon, mais j’y vis Tadeusz Krasnowski, pâle, aux yeux brûlants et ne tenant manifestement pas de place sous l’effet de l'excitation et l'anxiété. A ma vue, son visage s’allongea pendant quelques instants de déception et de frustration, mais il s’inclina tout de même brièvement et fit quelques pas vers moi. 

\- M. Aronnax, connaissez-vous le morse ? 

\- Bonjour, M. Krasnowski, répondis-je poliment. Oui, je le connais. 

Il prit une profonde respiration - comme je le pensais, avec soulagement. J’allai jusqu'au télégraphe installé à côté des appareils de navigation et je regardai la bande de papier. Il n'y avait qu'une courte pointe blanche qui sortait de la machine, aucun message n’ayant encore été reçu. 

\- Ils sont partis il y a quarante minutes, marmonna Krasnowski. Krzysztof, Zbigniew et les autres. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient télégraphier. J'espère qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si peu profond ici ! Comme sur une table couverte d'un châle, - on bouge un peu, et on vous voit déjà. 

Il s’assit sur l'un des canapés, mais se releva immédiatement et commença à faire le tour du salon en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant nerveusement les poings. 

\- De quoi avez-vous si peur ? Les canons de l'escadron militaire russe ? demandais-je calmement, sans trop savoir comment. 

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, et ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire amer. 

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? D'accord, je comprends. Si j'étais vous, je ne me croirais pas non plus. Je suis arrivé avec un plan menant à une mer qui peut être fermée comme une bouteille par un bouchon. Si le Vieux m'a piégé, tuez-moi, c'est juste. Si les Russes nous prennent, je ne vivrai pas seul. 

Les Russes ne pourraient être capables de bloquer le chenal du Bosphore avec un filet d'acier, dis-je en le regardant de près. 

Sur le visage de Krasnowski, c'était comme si une ombre avait clignoté. 

\- Oui, c'était inattendu, sourit-il nerveusement. Il s'est avéré que les Turcs ont également besoin du _Nautilus_. 

\- Les Turcs... ou les Britanniques. 

Avant que je ne m'en rendisse compte, le télégraphe s’anima, et nous nous y précipitâmes tous les deux.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombreuses sont les voies qui mènent à la trahison...

Un mince ruban de papier blanc couvert de points et de traits en pointillés sortait du télégraphe en cliquetant doucement. Je le sortis prudemment en l’attrapant par le bout.

\- Que transmettent-ils ? demandai-je avec impatience à Krasnowski. 

L'appareil fonctionnait, donnant de plus en plus de signes en morse, mais les lettres ne s'additionnaient pas de manière significative. Je n’en reconnus pas un mot. Apparemment, le message avait été transmis dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_. 

\- Je ne peux pas le lire, déclara Tadeusz. Il n'est ni en français, ni en anglais, ni en allemand. Lisez-le à voix haute ! s’exclama-t-il. Peut-être que je comprendrai quelque chose. 

Je commençai à lire les mots sonores d'une langue inconnue - et à la vue du visage de Krasnowski, je sus qu'il ne comprenait rien non plus. Une seule fois, il se redressa avec plaisir - quand je dis : "Corvette Faucon". Puis le télégraphe se figea, la bande cessa de progresser, et Tadeusz et moi nous regardâmes fixement. 

\- Ils voient la corvette _Faucon_ ! Comme le Vieux l'avait promis ! Il n'a donc pas menti ! 

\- Vous êtes très pressé de tirer des conclusions, M. Krasnowski, dis-je, bien que je l’avoue, j’étais un peu soulagé. 

Puis nous entendîmes le grondement des moteurs du _Nautilus_, puis le sous-marin trembla sur le fond sablonneux et se dirigea vers le sud-est à une vitesse de seulement trois nœuds. Apparemment, nous nous rapprochions du navire russe. 

Krasnowski a de nouveau regagné le salon. J'écoutais attentivement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. N'y aurai-t-il pas de volées d'artillerie ? N'entendrions-nous pas le rugissement de nombreuses machines de la grande escadre qui approchait ? Mais non - je n’entendis que le doux son grave de nos propres moteurs. 

Il fallut environ un quart d'heure avant que le télégraphe ne reprît vie, mais cette fois, le message était court et ni Tadeusz Krasnowski ni moi n'en comprîmes un mot. Le _Nautilus_ changea légèrement de cap et réduisit sa vitesse à deux nœuds et sa profondeur à vingt-cinq pieds. A présent, nous nous faufilions littéralement - enfin, c'était du moins ce que je pensais. 

Ensuite, nous entendîmes des sons étranges, quelque chose comme le grondement des moteurs, mais plus court et plus aigu, et résonnant à différents intervalles. Krasnowski cessa de parcourir le salon par étapes et se figea, à l’écoute : je me mis aussi à parler moins fort. Au bout d’une demi-minute, nous entendîmes le bruit d'une explosion. 

\- Ils ont commencé à tirer ! s'exclama Tadeusz d'une voix tonitruante. 

Le télégraphe se manifesta de nouveau et cette fois les messages se succédaient. Je les lus à voix haute à chaque fois dans l'espoir que Tadeusz ou moi rencontrerions un mot familier, mais rien d'autre ne nous apparut à part le mot "corvette". Le _Nautilus_ manœuvra changeant souvent de cap, mais se déplaçant à faible vitesse. Les sons inhabituel, qui rappelaient le roulement des moteurs, devinrent de plus en plus forts et clairs, et les explosions semblaient se rapprocher. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de savoir si nous pourrions être touchés par accident ! 

Krasnowski n'avait plus l'air pâle et anxieux. Son visage rougissait et ses yeux brillaient. Au son d'explosions particulièrement fortes, il se mit à sourire d'un sourire douloureux, légèrement fou, qui rappelait la sensation d’un craquement de phalanges. Je vis que les essais de cette arme mortelle remplissaient le jeune Polonais d'un véritable plaisir, et je ressentis à la fois de la pitié et du dégoût pour lui. 

Les tirs ne cessèrent que quelques heures plus tard. Le télégraphe émit un message particulièrement long, et le _Nautilus_ se glissa de nouveau sur le fond. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte menant au couloir latéral s’ouvrit, et le capitaine Nemo et Stefan Bobrovski entrèrent dans le salon. 

Tadeusz se tourna brusquement vers les nouveaux arrivants. 

\- Alors, comment était-ce ? s’exclama-t-il. 

\- M. Krasnowski, vous avez été induit en erreur, dit le capitaine en anglais. Les torpilles d'Aleksandrovsky ne développent pas la vitesse de quarante-quatre nœuds, tout au plus quinze ; leur portée est proche d'un demi-mille, et la précision du guidage est assez faible. Elles ne présentent aucun danger pour le _Nautilus_, du moins pas plus que les obus d'artillerie conventionnels. 

Krasnowski fronça les sourcils et pâlit visiblement. 

\- C'est ainsi, déclara-t-il. 

\- Mais même ainsi, elles nous seront très utiles. A présent, le _Nautilus_ est enfermé dans la mer Noire. Pour percer à travers le Bosphore, nous pourrions utiliser n'importe quelle arme. Nous allons ramasser autant de torpilles non explosées que possible, et si nous ne pouvons pas les ravitailler en carburant, nous les utiliserons comme sous-marins. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous sommes enfermés, capitaine ? demanda Krasnowski, les yeux baissés. 

\- Le filet d'acier qui a bloqué le chenal du Bosphore n'y est pas apparu de lui-même, répondit Nemo avec gentillesse. Et il est tout neuf - il n'y a aucun signe de rouille sur les chaînes dont je vous ai parlé. Le réseau se trouvait à une profondeur de plus de cent quinze pieds - sûr pour les navires ordinaires, mais prévu pour le déplacement du _Nautilus_ dans le détroit à cent soixante pieds de profondeur. Apparemment, celui qui l'a installé s'attendait à ce que nous traversions le Bosphore en suivant le fond. Je suppose que ce réseau n'était pas le seul, et que nous avons franchi de justesse tous les précédents parce que nous avons suivi un autre navire à une profondeur de seulement sept à dix pieds. Maintenant, nos ennemis - quels qu'ils soient - savent que nous sommes dans la mer Noire, et ils ne nous laisseront certainement pas sortir d'ici sans se battre. 

\- Eh bien, je vois, répondit Tadeusz, s'assombrissant visiblement. 

\- Naturellement, la question se pose de savoir comment ils savaient que nous allions passer par le Bosphore, et c'était en octobre de cette année. M. Krasnowski, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? 

Stefan eut un geste scandalisé et marmonna quelques mots dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_, en désaccord évident avec le capitaine. Tadeusz Krasnowski releva la tête. Deux taches de rougeur fébrile brûlaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étincelaient du feu du mal. 

\- Je le veux. Je veux dire que le destin lui-même nous oblige à faire un pas décisif, déclara-t-il, en regardant le capitaine en face. Assez de s'éclipser et se tapir, déclarons la guerre ! Ont-ils fermé le Bosphore ? Ouvrons cette porte avec un pied de biche, pas avec une clé ! Nous avons des torpilles russes. Il suffit de frapper quelques navires turcs avec pour que la guerre russo-turque commence. Elle commencera de toute façon, dans un an, dans trois ou cinq ans. Que les empires se déchirent la gorge ! Les nations libres auront une vie libre sur leurs ruines. 

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un mauvais plan ? 

Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. 

Krasnowski ne m’honora pas d'un regard, il ne détachait pas ses yeux brûlants du capitaine. 

\- Nous pouvons le faire aujourd'hui ou demain. Décidez-vous ! Nous allons ouvrir une nouvelle page de l'histoire. Nous serons au début d'un monde nouveau où il n'y aura plus d'empires ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu as promis à ton peuple, Dakkar ? Une guerre impitoyable contre le despotisme, la vengeance et la mort de la puissance damnée, sous quelque drapeau qu'elle marche ! 

J'avais l'impression de recommencer à trembler. 

\- Pensez-vous que la violence et la cruauté sont un bon début pour un nouveau monde magnifique ? 

Krasnowski me jeta un regard et me sourit avec mépris. 

\- Les gens naissent dans le sang et la souffrance, la liberté est payée par le sang pour établir le nouveau monde, l'ancien doit mourir. C'était, c'est et ce sera. Et vous, professeur, vous avez peur de vous salir les mains. Les personnes ayant une conscience aussi tendre que la vôtre devraient rester chez elles à cultiver des violettes, et non participer à la lutte politique. Les gens comme vous, même un médecin, seront condamnés, parce qu'un médecin, voyez-vous, coupe parfois dans le vif. 

\- J'étais médecin et j'avais l'habitude de couper dans le vif, comme vous dites. Mais il y a une différence entre le scalpel d'un médecin et le poignard d'un tueur ! 

\- Aigle, détends-toi, intervint Stefan. Et vous, Monsieur le Professeur, il y a ici débat pour obtenir un consensus. Nous n'avons pas encore de torpilles, et nous ne savons pas combien nous pouvons en collecter. Nous partageons la peau d'un ours que nous n’avons pas encore tué. 

Krasnowski, comme s'il n'entendait pas, regardait avidement le visage du capitaine. 

\- Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien, Dakkar ? demanda-t-il en se plaignant presque. Pourquoi gardez-vous toujours le silence ? 

\- Je vous écoute attentivement, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? répondit calmement le capitaine. 

\- Non, ce n'est pas suffisant ! 

Tadeusz prit une profonde inspiration, baissa la tête, puis se retourna et quitta le salon.


	23. Chapitre 23

Nous consacrâmes toute la journée du lendemain à la recherche et à la collecte de torpilles non explosées, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. L'eau de mer est généralement transparente, mais ici, dans le golfe de Karkinit, après une douzaine de mètres, tout se fondait dans une brume boueuse - à cause des faibles profondeurs, et du fait que toute agitation forte soulevait le fond sablonneux en projetant boue et débris fins.

Le _Nautilus_ fouilla la zone de tir, glissant lentement sur le fond. Presque tout l'équipage s’était rassemblé dans le salon et, par les hublots ouverts, guettait les cylindres de bronze longs de quinze pieds, à moitié enterrés dans le sable, sous le crépuscule gris. La chance nous sourit ; le sous-marin se posa sur le fond et quatre marins en combinaison de plongée portèrent soigneusement les torpilles dans le sas. Dans la soirée du 16 octobre, nous avions à notre disposition huit obus mortels remplis d'explosifs à la pyroxyline. 

Quand il fit entièrement nuit, une sorte de conseil militaire se réunit dans la bibliothèque. Outre le capitaine Nemo, Stefan Bobrovski, Tadeusz Krasnowski et moi-même, il y avait Egelt, un autre navigateur - un Norvégien âgé nommé Knud - et un mécanicien occidental dont je ne connaissais pas le nom à l'époque. La conversation se déroulait en anglais, mais il arriva que les participants à la réunion passent à la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_, et je ne compris pas tout. 

Donc, nous avions été enfermés dans la mer Noire. Le chemin du retour vers l'océan passait par le Bosphore, à seize miles de distance, presque certainement truffé de pièges. Ici en mer, nos ennemis ne pouvaient pas nous atteindre, mais nous ne pouvions pas franchir le détroit. 

La mer Noire était suffisamment large et profonde pour éviter la poursuite directe, et il y avait suffisamment de poissons dans cette mer - nous n'étions donc pas menacés par la famine. Mais il y avait seulement assez de sodium pour alimenter les piles électriques pendant quatre, cinq mois au maximum. Nous pourrions être pris par leur simple usure ! En quatre ou cinq mois, les machines du _Nautilus_ perdraient de leur puissance, les lumières s'éteindraient, le distillateur ne pourrait plus dessaler l'eau de mer et les éléments chauffants ne maintiendraient plus la température à l'intérieur du sous-marin au niveau habituel. Nous pouvions attendre, mais nous ne pourrions attendre longtemps. Nous n'avions que huit torpilles à notre disposition - trop peu pour nous frayer un chemin par les armes. Nous aurions peut-être eu la chance d'en trouver deux ou trois autres dans les jours qui suivraient, mais pas plus - le _Nautilus_ avait fait un balayage assez complet du champ de tir. Ce qui signifiait que nous devrions agir avec ruse. 

Ou encore, avec ruse et brutalité. 

Ce fut une conversation longue et difficile - nous nous séparâmes et retournâmes dans nos quartiers tard dans la nuit. Tadeusz Krasnowski insista de nouveau et appela avec ferveur à une guerre russo-turque ; j’objectai encore. Nous parlâmes de victimes innocentes et nous débattîmes de leur caractère inévitable, nous discutâmes de la manière de contourner les clôtures de mines et les filets en acier, nous réfléchîmes à la manière de faire durer les réserves de sodium et même à la possibilité d'acheter des explosifs aux contrebandiers côtiers. Je fus surpris et heureux de constater que les idées de Krasnowski ne suscitaient pas beaucoup de sympathie parmi les membres de l'équipage. Si nous devions être attaqués par un navire militaire turc, c’était une chose, mais couler des navires civils ? Cette idée fut à contrecœur soutenue uniquement par le mécanicien occidental, Egelt ne dit ni oui ni non, tous les autres étaient contre, et Knud - contre catégoriquement. 

Pendant un moment, je remarquai que le capitaine Nemo me regardait. Son visage était calme comme toujours, mais je crus qu'il était prêt à sourire. Mon éloquence l'avait-elle amusé ? En discutant avec Kranowski, je vis à plusieurs reprises que mes paroles trouvaient un écho auprès des compagnons d'armes du capitaine, mais l'effort pour être convaincant me coûtait beaucoup de peine, et à la fin de la réunion je me sentais complètement épuisé. 

Avant de nous laisser partir, Nemo résuma la situation. Le lendemain matin, nous devions retourner secrètement au Bosphore et faire surveiller le détroit par des plongeurs. Nous avions déjà, auparavant, parcouru quelques kilomètres loin du _Nautilus_ lors de nos voyages de plongée sous-marine, la tâche semblait donc difficile, mais faisable. En identifiant l'emplacement et le type de tous les pièges, nous pourrions comprendre comment procéder. 

*** 

Je retournai dans mes quartiers et m’allongeai sur le lit sans me déshabiller. J'étais dans un état de fatigue extrême, alors que mon cerveau avait l'impression de tourner au ralenti. J'avais des pensées et des bouts de souvenirs en tête, les nerfs tendus, et mon cœur battait comme si je n'avais pas assez d'air. Je savais que je ne m'endormirais pas. J'avais besoin de me calmer et de me distraire, peut-être de lire un peu avant d'aller me coucher. 

J'ouvris la porte de la cabine pour faire entrer un courant d'air du couloir et j'éteignis la lampe. L'obscurité apaisa mes yeux fatigués et leur permit de se reposer de la lumière électrique. Je restais allongé en pensant à ce qui nous attendait - la percée du Bosphore, le filet d'acier qui avait bloqué le chenal, et les autres pièges que les Turcs ottomans nous avaient tendus. 

Étaient-ce seulement les Turcs ? Ou le capitaine Nemo avait-il raison, en laissant entendre que Krasnowski pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec les Britanniques ? Toute l'histoire était enveloppée d'un épais brouillard, les mêmes événements s’arrangeaient de telle ou telle façon, selon le point de vue. En connaîtrais-je jamais le contexte ? 

Je dus m'assoupir tranquillement et me réveiller d’un seul coup. J'entendis un étrange bruissement, puis quelqu'un passa devant mes quartiers. Un homme inconnu se profila sur l’entrebâillement de la porte ouverte, et il me sembla que c'était Tadeusz Krasnowski, mais l'instant d'après, j'en doutais. Cet homme était-il si présent dans mes pensées que j'étais prêt à le voir dans n'importe quel membre de l'équipage ? Et si c'était vraiment lui - que faisait-il de nuit dans ce compartiment ? 

Je posai les pieds au sol et, sans mettre mes chaussures pour me déplacer le plus silencieusement possible, je vins à la porte et regardai dehors. Je n'avais pas tort. Au bout d'un couloir faiblement éclairé, se dessinait la grande silhouette maigre du jeune Polonais clignote, passant devant la cuisine, les réserves et la salle de bains. Il avait peut-être décidé de prendre un bain. Mais non – Krasnowski tourna soigneusement la poignée de la porte menant à l'atelier. Je rentrai rapidement ma tête au cas où il voudrait se retourner et regarder en arrière. La clé dans le trou de la serrure tourna doucement, la porte grinça. Quand je regardai à nouveau une demi-minute plus tard, le couloir était vide. 

Je ne savais que penser. Pourquoi Krasnowski se rendrait-il dans l’atelier ? Il m'avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'ingénierie. N'avait-il pas décidé de prendre une clé pour dévisser les boulons qui maintiennent le canot de sauvetage dans son alvéole et s'enfuir du _Nautilus_ comme l'avions fait Conseil, Ned Land et moi-même autrefois ? Le sous-marin se trouvait au fond à une dizaine de miles d’un rivage densément peuplé, donc ce plan aurait très bien pu fonctionner. 

Mais pourquoi fuirait-il le _Nautilus_ qu'il avait tant hâte d'atteindre ? Non, c'était impossible. 

Dans le silence profond, j'entendis de légers bruits - des tapotements, des frottements, comme si quelqu'un regardait prudemment dans les boîtes à outils. Puis les bruits cessèrent, et j’eus à peine le temps de quitter le couloir et refermer la porte de mes quartiers. La porte grinça de nouveau, la clé dans le trou de la serrure tourna encore. Je fis quelques pas en arrière dans l'obscurité. Où Krasnowski allait-il maintenant - retourner à la bibliothèque et au salon, passer ma porte ou s'avancer vers le compartiment suivant ? Une demi-minute s’écoula, et j'entendis le déclic d’une porte au bout du couloir - il s'était avancé.


	24. Chapitre 24

Toute la méfiance et l'antipathie que j'éprouvais pour cet homme m’excitaient avec une force nouvelle. Quoi que Tadeusz Krasnowski eût fait, je devais le suivre et peut-être l'arrêter. Sans mettre mes chaussures, je me glissai hors de ma cabine et me dirigeai vers la pièce suivante, celle d'à côté, où se trouvaient les couchettes des marins et le quartier des officiers. Je décidai - même si Krasnowski venait de rentrer dans ses quartiers - que le matin, je dirais au capitaine Nemo ce que j'avais vu.

Le cœur battant, j'ouvris la porte étanche séparant les deux compartiments - et je me retrouvai dans l'obscurité totale. Pour une raison inconnue, les lampes n'étaient pas allumées ici. La faible lumière tombant par la porte du couloir derrière moi éclairait les murs en acier et la première paire de portes, puis tout se fondait dans l'obscurité. Je n’entendais pas un bruit de pas ou une voix, je ne savais pas où était passé Krasnowski. Était-il retourné dans le quartier des matelots ? Avait-il continué jusqu'à la salle des machines ? L'obscurité devant moi était remplie de dangers, et je fus involontairement saisi par la peur d'un chasseur primitif rentrant à l'aveuglette dans la tanière d'un tigre. 

Je ne refermais pas la porte entre les compartiments et j'avançai prudemment, en essayant sans succès de voir quoi que ce soit. Du bout des doigts, je touchai le mur et je comptai les portes des cabines. Une, deux, trois... Puis mes doigts glissèrent dans le vide, et immédiatement les mains de quelqu'un me saisirent par la taille, une paume sèche et chaude se referma sur ma bouche, et je fus traîné dans une cabine sombre et pressé contre un mur d'acier. 

L'horreur qui m’envahit alors est indescriptible. Je me retrouvai entre les mains de mon ravisseur, attendant à chaque instant un couteau entre mes côtes ou une puissante secousse qui me briserait les vertèbres cervicales. Je me débattis avec tout le désespoir de l'homme qui défendait sa vie, mais celui qui me retenait contre sa poitrine était plus grand et beaucoup plus fort. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu vous débattre dans les bras d'une statue de pierre ! Alors j'entendis un murmure dans mon oreille : 

\- Silence, professeur, s'il vous plaît, silence. 

Je reconnus le capitaine Nemo et me calmai. Puis je fis un signe de tête muet. 

La prise du capitaine se relâcha un peu, mais il me retint quand même sans lâcher prise. J’eus l’impression de tomber, et que les murs en acier de la cabine tombaient avec moi. Il y avait des bruits qui venaient du couloir, mais les battements assourdissants de mon cœur me rendaient incapable de les distinguer. Finalement, il y eut un grincement aigu et une faible lueur sur le mur devant moi. Une ombre floue dansait dans la lumière, quelque chose jeta un coup d'œil, et puis de nouveau il fit sombre. 

Au même moment, je me sentis libre. 

\- Professeur, restez ici, n'allez nulle part, déclara Nemo. 

Il dut retourner dans le couloir car l'obscurité autour de moi était vide. Je n'entendis pas ses pas, je n'entendais rien, les battements enragés de mon cœur étouffaient tout bruit. C'était comme si j'étais ivre ou drogué. La sensation de son contact se fondit lentement sur ma peau, mes lèvres brûlaient. J’appuyai mon front contre la paroi froide, puis je la frappai du poing. Il aurait mieux valu que je ne sache jamais ce que c’était d'être dans les bras du capitaine et de ne pas pouvoir m'échapper, mais maintenant cette connaissance du poison coulait dans mes veines, et même la douleur ne pouvait me dégriser. 

Quelques minutes passèrent et j'entendis de nouveau le grincement court et aigu de la porte menant à la salle des machines. Il y eut un reflet sur le mur qui disparut immédiatement, la porte reçut des coups de pied puis se referma. Quelques instants plus tard, les lumières clignotèrent dans le couloir et une sonnerie électrique retentit de façon alarmante. Mon cœur se serra sous l’effet de la prémonition d'une catastrophe imminente. Des portes claquèrent, les matelots jaillirent des cabines, et tout le monde passa devant moi en courant dans le couloir. L'ordre du capitaine de rester sur place fut aussitôt oublié, et je courus avec les autres. 

La salle des machines était baignée d'une lumière vive et sentait le kérosène à plein nez. Les portes de l'armoire en acier, où étaient stockés les récipients de sodium, étaient ouvertes, et à côté se tenait Tadeusz Krasnowski - fièrement redressé, avec une rougeur fébrile sur les pommettes. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de taches noires et de sombres flaques d'huile brillaient à côté du placard. 

Plusieurs réservoirs en acier étaient posés sur le sol avec les couvercles dévissés, d'où le kérosène continuait à s'écouler. 

Nemo se figea à côté des batteries électriques, comme s'il les cachait à la vue de Krasnowski. 

Je me frayai un chemin à travers le groupe le plus proche du capitaine et je poussai involontairement un soupir de soulagement, voyant que les batteries n'étaient pas endommagées. Mais le sodium, qui était toujours conservé sous une couche de kérosène ou d'huile minérale, afin qu'il ne réagît pas avec l'oxygène de l'air, le sodium qui donnait de l'énergie aux batteries du , le sodium, dont chaque gramme était compté... une bonne moitié de ses réserves était détruite. 

Stefan, d'une pâleur mortelle, fit quelques pas en avant. 

\- Tadeusz, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi a-t-il... ? 

\- Parce que vous avez appris à vous battre, répondit Krasnowski d'une voix retentissante. Parce que vous préférez vous enfuir et vous cacher, et ramasser des coquillages, et barboter, comme des pleutres quand vos semblables meurent en prison ! Parce qu'on vous a donné une chance de tout changer, on vous a donné une chance d’être aux origines d’un monde nouveau, et vous l'avez méprisée, vous lui avez tourné le dos comme si c’était du crottin de cheval ! Parce que l'Empire russe continuera à briser l’échine des peuples conquis, notre patrie, Stefan, et vous vous en fichez ! Mais maintenant, il faut déclencher une guerre juste pour survivre. Pour pousser l'autocratie russe contre les Ottomans, puisque vous ne vouliez pas la pousser contre les Britanniques. Ce monde a besoin d'un feu purificateur, et il l'obtiendra ! 

_Il est vraiment fou_, me dis-je. 

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, M. Krasnowski, dit froidement le capitaine Nemo. Le cliquet des comédiens errants, distrayant les pauvres spectateurs pendant que leurs camarades se remplissent les poches. Et les faits sont les suivants : vous nous avez trompés dans la mer Noire, vous nous avez trahis auprès de nos ennemis, qui ont installé des filets dans le Bosphore, et maintenant vous endommagez le _Nautilus_ et nous privez d'énergie. 

\- C'est toi qui nous a tous trahis, Dakkar ! explosa Krasnowski. 

Son visage était maintenant brûlant de colère. 

\- Je pensais que vous étiez le dernier espoir de tous les indigents, le vengeur et l'intercesseur des opprimés, et vous vous êtes entouré du luxe des Potocki ! Et vous, que faites-vous ? Vous naviguez sur les mers pour votre propre plaisir ? 

\- Stefan, il a raison, marmonna le géant Krzysztof. Nous ne sommes pas allés en mer pour les belles vues et les voyages, mais pour la guerre et la vengeance. Nous avions oublié pourquoi nous étions tous ici, voilà pourquoi. Et maintenant, il est temps de se souvenir. 

En réponse, plusieurs personnes se mirent à parler en même temps, et une minute plus tard, il y avait un vacarme terrible dans la salle des machines. Autour de moi se déclenchaient des disputes en plusieurs langues, trois marins polonais ont entouré Stefan et une vive discussion s’engagea. Sur le visage de Krasnowski, il y avait une expression réjouie, ses yeux de chat brûlant d’un feu malsain. 

Je me rapprochai du capitaine et me tins silencieusement à côté de lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il hésitait, pourquoi il n'intervenait pas, pourquoi il laissait Krasnowski mener l'équipage à l'émeute. Pensait-il au fond de lui que l’autre homme avait raison ? Se sentait-il trahi par ses hommes ? Ou bien les aimait-il tellement qu'il était prêt à les laisser choisir même au prix de son propre pouvoir ? 

Egelt se rapprocha de nous et resta également à nos côtés. Puis le sombre Knud, Marco, quelques autres hommes. Nemo était comme un noyau de cristallisation autour duquel l'équipage se rassemblait à nouveau. Je commençais à trembler d'excitation, je ressentais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant : l'unité avec des gens que je connaissais à peine, la volonté d'accepter un destin commun. 

Et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que Krasnowski réalisa que la vague qu'il avait soulevée presque jusqu'au ciel commençait à retomber. 

\- Arrête de te cacher Dakkar ! cria-t-il, en regardant avidement le visage du capitaine. Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire le bon choix. Retournez à votre point de départ. Faites du _Nautilus_ une bannière et reprenez espoir ! 

\- Je ne vais pas couler des navires civils et appeler cela lutter contre le despotisme, répondit froidement Nemo. 

Contrairement à Krasnowski, il n’élevait pas la voix, et c'est peut-être pour cela que les disputes entre les membres de l'équipage s’apaisèrent immédiatement ; les gens se turent et se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. 

\- Vous ne vaincrez pas le despotisme en tuant tout le monde, qu'il soit juste ou coupable. Et la guerre russo-turque, que vous désirez tant, ne rendra pas l'empire russe plus faible et ne contribuera pas à libérer la Pologne. Cherchez donc vous-même une autre bannière, M. Krasnowski. 

Il regarda la salle des machines endommagée, le sol inondé de kérosène, les récipients de sodium renversés et fixa Krasnowski dans les yeux. 

\- Vous nous avez causé suffisamment de tort pour être considéré comme un ennemi et un traître. Maintenant, vous allez finir en cellule, et quand nous retournerons à l'océan, je vous déposerai sur un rivage éloigné. Vous ne naviguerez plus avec nous. 

Krasnowski pâlit, jeta un bref regard à Stefan, sombre et honteux, puis revint sur le capitaine. 

\- Non, vous ne naviguerez plus avec nous, Dakkar. 

Il glissa rapidement sa main derrière son dos, produisit un pistolet électrique et le pointa sur le capitaine. Il y avait la mort dans ses yeux, et je réalisai que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'atteindre sa ligne de tir. 

Son doigt bougea sur la détente, et je bondis en avant. 

Le monde disparut dans un éclair éblouissant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne tirez pas sur le traducteur...


	25. Épilogue

Je pensais que la mort serait le silence et le néant, et elle était l'enfer. Je brûlais. Le feu me dévorait de l’intérieur comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon remplie de charbons ardents. Puis je réalisai que ce n'étaient pas des charbons, mais les fourmis africaines _Dorylus wilverthi_ qui me piquaient et me mangeaient tout vif. Je grattai le sol, je tentai de sortir, mais ni le feu ni les fourmis ne lâchaient prise.

Après une éternité, mon cerveau toucha le sol (ou peut-être que les fourmis avaient fini de manger le contenu de ma boîte crânienne) et une vague de flammes me traversa la poitrine et l’abdomen. Puis je remarquai que je pouvais voir une lumière rouge et floue à travers mes paupières - elle illuminait mon univers de la couleur du sang. Une voix dit en anglais : "Capitaine, il revient à lui." 

Je compris que je devais ouvrir les yeux à tout prix. 

Et j’essayai de le faire pendant une demi-éternité. 

Après avoir finalement soulevé mes paupières, je tressaillis sous la lumière vive d’une demi-sphère d’un blanc mat. Ma conscience me revint par à-coups : je voyais une lampe, ce qui signifiait que j’étais allongé sur un lit, non pas dans ma cabine, mais dans celle d'Ishwari, qui avait été la mienne il y avait longtemps. J’essayai de bouger et de tourner la tête, mais je n'y arrivais pas - mon corps ne répondait pas, seules les fourmis venimeuses continuaient à me déchirer de l'intérieur. 

La voix de Zbigniew dit précipitamment quelques mots dans la langue de l'équipage du _Nautilus_ \- et j'aperçus le capitaine Nemo. Il se pencha à mon chevet et me considéra comme si j'étais en train de mourir - avec une douleur et une anxiété angoissantes. 

Je tentai de sourire. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien et que je ne regrettais rien. Même si c'était mes derniers instants, je n'aurais pas pu choisir une meilleure mort que celle-ci - en le regardant dans les yeux, en sachant qu'il était vivant et même pas blessé. Ma mémoire m’avait déjà restitué ce qui s’était passé - la rébellion de Krasnowski, un coup de feu, un éclair qui avait brûlé l'univers. 

Apparemment, la balle portait encore une charge complète. "Vous ne naviguerez plus avec nous", avait déclaré M. Krasnowski avant le coup de feu. C'est le genre de choses que l’on vous dit juste avant de vous tuer. 

\- Professeur, m’entendez-vous ? demanda Nemo. 

Je voulais lui répondre - et je ne le pus. 

\- Si vous m’entendez, fermez les yeux et ouvrez-les à nouveau. 

Je fermai et rouvris les yeux, et le visage du capitaine s’illumina pour de bon. 

\- Pouvez-vous bouger vos mains ? s’enquit-il immédiatement. 

Je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas les sentir - même comme nourriture pour les fourmis venimeuses et folles. 

Nemo se redressa et dit quelque chose à Zbigniew. Celui-ci répondit brièvement et sortit pour se rendre quelque part dans le sous-marin. Je continuais à regarder le capitaine, espérant me souvenir de son visage pour l'éternité qu'il me fallait. Et je pense qu'il comprit le sens de mon regard. 

\- Non, professeur, n'osez même pas y penser ! prononça-t-il d'une voix forte, en se penchant à nouveau sur moi. Je refuse de vous laisser partir ! Vous ne devez pas abandonner. Pas maintenant ! 

Je ne pouvais que le regarder en silence. Les fourmis de feu me brûlaient de plus en plus fort, et je savais que j'allais bientôt tomber dans l'oubli, quoi que je veuille. 

\- Pierre, dit-il doucement au bout de quelques instants. S'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas. 

Je me sentais prêt à pleurer, excepté que mon corps n'avait plus la force de pleurer ou de vivre. Nemo m’effleura les lèvres du pouce, et les larmes me coulèrent des yeux. 

\- Vous pouvez sentir cela, Pierre ? 

Je pouvais, oui. Je me rappelai comment dire "oui", et je fermai puis rouvris immédiatement les yeux. 

\- Cela signifie que vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous pouvez prendre vos médicaments et vous ne mourrez pas de déshydratation. Zbigniew ! 

Je suivis ses gestes des yeux et vis Zbigniew avec un verre de liquide rouge foncé dans la main. Il tendit ce verre au capitaine, et me prit par les épaules pour me faire asseoir. Les fourmis venimeuses dans mon dos reprirent immédiatement leur danse folle, mais sur le moment j’en fus presque heureux. 

\- Buvez, professeur, dit Nemo, juste à côté de moi. 

Il s'est avéré que je pouvais ouvrir la bouche et avaler, et même sentir le goût du liquide. Ce remède était désagréable, mais pas dégoûtant. Bien sûr, j'en renversai la moitié sur moi. C'est effrayant de penser à quoi je ressemblais. 

Quand le verre fut vide, Zbigniew m'allongea soigneusement sur le lit. 

\- Je sais que vous avez mal, mais essayez de dormir, dit le capitaine. Vous avez passé les trois jours les plus pénibles, ce sera plus facile maintenant. 

Trois jours ! Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ils avaient paru durer une éternité. 

\- Oui, nous sommes toujours dans la mer Noire, ajouta-t-il, répondant à ma question silencieuse. Et il nous reste peu de temps. Mais nous allons nous en sortir. 

Je voulais demander ce qui était arrivé à Krasnowski et au reste de l'équipage, mais je ne savais comment faire. Je regardai Zbigniew, le capitaine et Zbigniew à nouveau. Et une fois de plus, Nemo me comprit. 

\- Krasnowski est en cellule et y restera jusqu'à ce que nous ressortions dans l'océan. Il est vivant, parce que vous êtes vivant, mais si... - le capitaine fit silence, comme s'il avait presque dit quelque chose d'inutile. 

Zbigniew se rembrunit. 

Je fermai les yeux. Je fus de nouveau attiré dans l’obscurité brûlante, mais je savais déjà que cet abîme avait un fond et que j'en sortirais un jour. 

Je n’avais pas le droit de ne pas en ressortir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous en avons terminé avec la première partie de cette aventure.  
Inutile de dire que nos personnages ne sont pas encore sortis du pétrin.


End file.
